Father's Minion
by Shmily
Summary: Ginny holds a secret power and the key to what Voldemort needs to defeat Harry Potter, but throw Draco Malfoy into the mix and things could come undone. A tale of new aliances, broken promises, and cryptic prophecies.
1. Default Chapter

Father's Minion

Ever since she'd heard her brother and Harry talk about him, she'd learned to hate the Malfoy boy. After all, who would think to be so mean to Harry and to ridicule him all the time, especially after everything he'd been through? So as the years passed, Ginny Weasley soon acquired her own distaste for the Malfoys, not as much as her brothers, or Hermione and Harry, but she despised them just the same, especially that Draco character…_or so she thought_. It wasn't until the actions of Harry's fifth year that set the confrontations between the ferret and the girl weasel into motion.

"_How did you get away?" asked Harry in amazement, taking his wand from Ron. _

"_Couple of Stunners, a Disarming Charm, Neville brought off a really nice Impediment Jinx," said Ron airily, now handing back Hermione's wand too. "But_ _Ginny was best, she got Malfoy—Bat-Bogey Hex—it was superb, his whole face was covered in great flapping things." Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, American addition, pg. 760_

Draco was very arrogant and proud of it, thank you very much. He took pride in the reputation he held at school, he was mostly feared, and in his eyes, fear meant respect; and he felt everyone should respect him. Of course, plans don't always go _as_ planned and of course, those defiant Gryffindors thought that they ran the school just because Potter was in their house, but this was Draco's year, he could feel it as he stood on the Platform 9 ¾ waiting to board the train that would take him to his sixth year of school and Hogwarts.

Draco walked to the train and placed his things in the luggage compartment before he decided to peruse the platform to see if anyone had changed drastically over holiday. InsteadDraco found himself in the Prefect compartment.Draco himself had changed quite a bit; with his father in Azkaban he had a lot of thinking time, and with thinking time brought on his interest in observance, that's why this year was going to be his year, Draco had grown into a sense of maturity over the holiday.

His father had written him plenty over the summer talking…almost nonsense half the time…some rubbish about a _prophesy_ and _more than one_…and _moons and stars_…and _numbers_. Draco pulled a worn leather bound book out of his robe pocket. It was where he kept all of his father's corresponding letters, and each letter started to get harder and harder for Draco to comprehend. Draco was sure in the beginning that his father would find a way out of the prison somehow, but now he wasn't quite sure. He pulled out a piece of parchment that looked especially worn and opened it delicately with his long fingers. He stroked the parchment absentmindedly and words started to appear, this wasn't news to Draco, it was often how his father sent important letters, it responded only to the finger print of a Malfoy.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_You must understand, I'm not in my right mind right now, but heed what I say, or right, or...you understand, for some of it is of the utmost importance. The dementors are getting to me, I can feel them. The moon son, the moon, remember to always watch the moon. The number seven is also of the utmost importance. I remember when you were a baby and Sarah would hold you in her arms and cradle you close to her. _

"Mother's name is Narcissa, father," Draco found himself muttering over and over again.

_The Dark Lord will seek you out. He will find you. Don't run from him Draco, do your best to please him. I'll come home soon to you and Sarah._

"Narcissa, father, Narcissa!"…_the Dark Lord needs you, you won't be harmed. Watch the stars!_

_Lucius_

Draco carefully folded the parchment and placed it neatly within the leather bound book. He looked out the window of the Prefects compartment to see the people milling around laughing and having a jolly time, while he sat in his world with his crazy father, who sent him bogus letters, talking about watching the stars. Instead, Draco watched the people; studied them intently as they passed by his window.

He groaned inward as he saw Pansy Parkinson who, looked less puggish and more angular, but her sour expression rid her of any true beauty that might have made her worth a second glance. The Finnigan boy had a flock of girls around him, and he seemed to be telling a very animated tale and pointing to something on his arm.

Then he saw them,it's impossible tomiss the red hair. _Merlin, it's like they multiply every year! _Draco looked on with mild interest; it seemed the whole family turned out just to see their two family members off, and with them stood the Mudblood and _Potter. _Then, something else caught Draco's eyes, someone else rather.

She was short like her mother and her figure had filled out over the summer and shone through her robes, which surprisingly didn't look like hand-me-downs. Instinctively Draco grabbed at his nose remembering her attack on him last year; he would make her pay for that. He would have to figure something out. He'd make sure that she'd know never to cross Draco Malfoy again.

So, he watched as she came onto the train and walked past the Prefect compartment without a second glance. _Ha, _Draco smiled, _so she's not a Prefect. Just as well, we already have one Weasley dirt child to deal with. _And who happened to walk in just as he was thinking such things, but the King Weasel himself followed by the Mudblood Granger who always followed him around. Draco had to stifle his laughter when they entered. This caught Ron's attention and he glared at Draco with extreme dislike.

"What are you laughing at Malfoy?" Ron accused bracing himself for a fight. Hermione looked visibly miffed and wore her, we're-not-even-on-our-way-and-your-already-starting-a-fight look. Draco simply shrugged nonchalantly and looked out the train window. Ron sputtered in confusion for a while before he and Hermione took seats opposite Draco.

Ron and Hermione entered the compartment they were sharing with Ginny, Neville, Harry and much to Harry and Ron's chagrin, Luna Lovegood. Even though she had helped last year, the girl was simply…nutters. Ron looked baffled, and Hermione looked pensive.

"Whoa, wait a tick…what's wrong?" asked Ginny seeing that something must've happened in the Prefects meeting. Ginny had to admit she was pretty miffed when she didn't get a badge, but she got over it…it seemed only sensible since she'd been possessed by Tom Riddle before, Dumbledore probably didn't want to risk something like that again.

"Malfoy—" Ron started but Harry groaned loudly cutting him off.

"What'd he do this time?"

"Nothing." Hermione stated.

"It's that bad that you can't even say it?" Neville gasped.

"No, she means…he did…nothing…didn't do anything. No snide remarks, no dirty looks. He just sat there." Ron confessed. Ginny sighed thinking about the situation, this was definitely different, normally Malfoy would jump at the opportunity to make fun of Ron or call Hermione rude names…it didn't make any sense that he wasn't doing that.

"He's up to something," Harry concluded shutting his _Quidditch Through the Ages. _

"Most likely…but what?" Hermione agreed.

"It must be really bad." Ron offered. Neville shivered, probably thinking about all the horrible things Malfoy could do to him. Then a misty voice came from the corner of the compartment, "Maybe he's changed," Luna Lovegood peered over the latest edition of _The Quibbler _at the rest of the compartment. All the students exchanged glances with each other, and then broke into a spontaneous fit of giggles. Everyone except Luna was rolling on the floor of the compartment. Ginny didn't think she'd laughed so hard in her entire life, but soon someone was hushing the room and Neville pointed at the window to the train isles, "Look here he comes."

"See Luna, he hasn't changed…he was just waiting to get us all in one room," Harry stated glaring at Malfoy, but Draco didn't notice, he was walking, getting closer and closer to the door, and soon he was past the compartment and striding down the hall.

"Alright," Ginny concluded as chills, good or bad undecided at this time, ran down her spine, "something is most definitely going on."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.K. owns the characters…well except the first years I made up…and the song isn't mine either.

Chapter 2

The rest of the train ride was the same as it had always been…if not a bit more uncomfortable because of last year's events. Ron and Hermione got into a fight…over nothing. Neville lost Trevor. Luna stuck to _The Quibbler _like glue. Harry looked out at the landscape as it rushed past.

Ginny was dressed in her school robes and was ready for the carriage ride back to Hogwarts. She followed Harry and Ron out of the train and was greeted with the familiar carriages, drawn by not so familiar beasts. Ginny eyed them warily and looked at Luna uncertainly. Luna turned her glazed eyes upon Ginny and stated, "Thestrals." Before walking to one of the carriages and climbing in.

This startled Ginny quite a bit, she hadn't remembered seeing death…surely she must have though since she was seeing the Thestrals. In the Department of Mysteries it was hard to tell what was going on. Ginny stood dumbfounded for a while when a voice invaded her thoughts, "Careful Weasley, or your face might get stuck like that." A cold shiver ran down Ginny's spine causing her to shiver. She winced at her reaction then turned to face the culprit.

"Malfoy. I should've known, only you would be stupid enough to talk to someone who clearly despises you. Tell me, did you come back for another Bat-bogey Hex?" Ginny smirked. Draco's hand involuntarily went up to touch his nose; he glared at Ginny before he regained his cool composure.

"You tell me Weasley, does hurting someone bring you some queer joy, for if it does…you may be more Slytherin than any of us could've imagined." Draco leaned in to whisper the words in her ear, which caused Ginny to shiver again. She sneered at Draco and realized too late her blunder.

"Oh, and a sneer to match," Draco stated smirking at her. Ginny huffed and walked away before she lost her temper completely. It wasn't bad enough that Malfoy knew all the right buttons to push, but Ginny had an unsettling feeling that she would be seeing a lot more of him this year.

888

Draco strode to a carriage at the end of the line where he knew Pansy Parkinson was waiting for him.

"What was _that_ about?" Pansy scrunched her face up, making her look even more pug-like.

"What?"

"That—that—_thing_ you just had with the Weasley girl, be careful Draco, if you get to close you might catch something." Pansy spat and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Surely you're not jealous," Draco asked lazily. Pansy sputtered and looked at Draco in shock then started giggling like mad.

"Me? Jealous? And of _her_ no less! Well, no, no. Of course not, that's preposterous."

"That's exactly what I thought, now let's drop it. How was your holiday?" Draco sat back and pretended to listen. Draco sighed inwardly. _This is going to be one long year._

888

"Ginny, where've you been?" Ron asked shooting suspicious looks at her. Ginny sighed, she knew she couldn't very well tell her brother the truth, oh no, she wanted to deal with the ferret herself, so she settled for the next best answer.

"Looking for you lot of course."

"Why didn't you just follow us?" Hermione asked logically.

"Well, I did do, but you lot have longer legs than me, I simply couldn't keep up. I've inherited Mum's curse of shortness." The whole carriage looked at her, and then they all simultaneously seemed to agree with what she said and started up conversation again. Ginny situated herself in the seat between Ron and Harry.

Harry looked to her and smiled, though Ginny noticed that the smile didn't fully reach his eyes.

"All right Ginny?"

"As good as I'll ever be in times like these. How about you?" Ginny asked concernedly. Harry heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his already ruffled hair making it stand on end. Ginny had to hold back the laughter that was slowly bubbling to the surface, Harry took notice and smirked.

"Think my hair is funny do you?" Harry asked in mock seriousness. Ginny bit her lower lip and shook her head fiercely, "Of course not, only when you think you can tame it." Harry smiled again, but this one met his eyes and for one glimmering moment Ginny thought she was something in them, hope maybe. She wasn't sure for it was soon gone and serious Harry was settled back in place. Ginny sighed inwardly. _This is going to be one long year! _

888

The Great Hall was amazing as usual, the floating candles and the enchanted ceiling never ceased to amaze Ginny. She smiled openly when she saw Dumbledore seated in the center of the staff table. _Exactly where he should be, _Ginny thought, _right at the heart of the school. _She made her way with the trio to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione across from Harry and Ron. It was good to be back.

888

Draco stepped into the Great Hall followed by all of his worshipers, he made his way languidly to the Slytherin table. He looked around at all of the excited faces and sneered, this was definitely going to be a long year. Draco settled himself in a seat while Crabbe and Goyle found their seats on either side of him, and Blaise and Pansy fought over who would get the seat across from him. In the end, it was Daphne Greengrass who took the opportunity to slide into the seat while the unsuspecting pair fought.

"Hello Draco," Daphne's soft voice said. Draco nodded in acknowledgment, but he didn't say anything. He hadn't really ever paid much mind to the girl sitting across from him, mainly because she always seemed guarded before, but now it seemed that she had burst out of that shell over holiday and Draco was interested to see what she was capable of.

"HEY! That's _my_ seat you're sitting in Green_arse._" Pansy wailed causing much of the Slytherin table to look up, awaiting a fight. Blaise glared at Pansy and pulled her straight hair, "No, it's my seat!" now Blaise directed her attention to Daphne and commanded, "Move Greengrass!" Draco raised an eyebrow at Daphne, but the girl simply looked calmly between Pansy and Blaise and said in an extremely soft voice, "It seems to me that, though you are both fighting over the seat…I happen to be actually sitting in it. I would appreciate it if you would both quit fighting like brazen cows and suggest you find other seats to accommodate your needs." Daphne turned back to Draco and smirked before starting a conversation with him, "How was your holiday—" Pansy was sputtering, something she did quite often, Draco analyzed.

"Draco! You're not just going to let her do that are you?" Draco shrugged his shoulders in a noncommittal way and directed his attention back to Daphne.

888

Ginny watched the whole scene display in front of her eyes and couldn't help snorting; of course this action caused the rest of the table to look at her curiously.

"Sorry, just noticing the stupidity of Slytherin females." Ginny announced. Of course, at this comment, everyone at the Gryffindor table started talking in hushed tones and laughing at their own jokes, casting spiteful glances at the Slytherin table. The conversation was soon brought to an end when the first years entered the Hall and Professor McGonagall walked briskly to the front of the room, placing the sorting hat and the stool in the center.

All the students waited expectantly for the Sorting Hat's new song. Nothing happened. Someone at the Ravenclaw table coughed, but other than that the silence was ringing in the hall. Ginny looked around the table and saw that others were doing the same, everyone seemed dumbfounded, but Dumbledore sat at the staff table beaming as if this were some great new feature.

Suddenly the hat started to talk, rather than sing:

_It's time to set differences aside._

_Come together_

_All abide!_

_Let the sorting begin._

Everyone looked around the Great Hall confused. Professor McGonagall called the first name.

"Applegate, Kelly" a short girl with golden curls and bright blue eyes hesitantly stepped up to the sorting hat. Ginny thought that the girl looked sweet enough, she'd probably end up in Hufflepuff. The sorting hat seemed to be pondering something before it shouted.

"SLYTHERIN." Little Kelly sat on the stool with the hat on her head and looked dumbfounded.

"Well, come on, go sit with your house," McGonagall encouraged. The girl burst into tears and ran to the nearest vacant seat at the Slytherin table looking very scared. The Slytherins looked on in disgust and mild amusement.

"Azar, John" a tall boy with and angular face and an arrogant smirk waltzed up to the stool.

"He reminds me of Malfoy," Harry whispered.

"He'll be put in Slytherin for sure," Ron agreed.

Before the hat touched his head it shouted…

"GRYFFINDOR." No one clapped; the whole table just looked around bewildered. The young boy walked up and took the seat next to Ginny. He smirked at her and pinched her bum before he reverted his attention back to the sorting. Ginny emitted a small squeak at the young boy. Hermione leaned over and asked, "You okay?"

"Umm…yes?"

888

The sorting went on with the hat placing weird people in different houses. There was a young boy who was placed in Ravenclaw, but couldn't seem to decipher which table they sat at.

"I think the hat's gone barmy," Ron whispered. Ginny nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore stood and held his hands up for silence.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "as usual the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. Our caretaker Mr. Filch has kindly asked me to remind you that there will be a new list posted for off limit products at the school, I daresay the Weasley twins have been busy." Dumbledore looked at Ginny and Ron a twinkle in his eye. Ginny and Ron both had the grace to blush furiously knowing that they came stocked with products that their brothers wanted tested.

"I want to remind everyone that times now are very grave," Dumbledore stated the twinkle gone from his eyes now, "Voldemort is back, you must recognize that and we all must pull together." He clapped his hands together smiling once again, "Now without a further ado—"

Dumbledore didn't finish for an owl had soared into the Great Hall, an eagle owl to be exact; it was heading straight for the Slytherin table. It dropped a package right into Draco Malfoy's lap.

"Well," said Dumbledore kindly, "Don't leave us in suspense Mr. Malfoy, please, open it."

888

_Oh, you're just loving this aren't you Dumbledore. _Draco scowled and ripped open his present. He pulled out some kind of box…it had clowns on the side and a lever of some sort. He stared at it in bewilderment, what was this? Some sort of joke?

"Well, well Malfoy! Who knew you of all people would have a thing for Muggle toys!" It was Granger, she was just loving this. Draco looked at the offensive box again, _a Muggle toy eh? _

"Well, go ahead, crank it up." Someone Draco didn't know yelled. So…Draco did, far be it for his to keep these mindless fools waiting. He started to turn the pulley and loud music was being emitted from the box and soon all the Muggleborns were singing along.

"_Round and round the cobbler's bench  
The monkey chased the weasel,  
The monkey thought 'twas all in fun  
Pop! Goes the weasel."_

Draco was baffled and soon the lever was turning itself, he sat back and listened to all the Mudbloods sing the stupid song, while staring at the thing. Even the staff table seemed to be amused, and now Dumbledore was singing along with everyone.__

"A penny for a spool of thread  
A penny for a needle,  
That's the way the money goes,  
Pop! Goes the weasel.

A half a pound of tupenny rice,  
A half a pound of treacle.  
Mix it up and make it nice,  
Pop! Goes the weasel.

Up and down the London road,  
In and out of the Eagle,  
That's the way the money goes,  
Pop! Goes the weasel."

Draco hoped the song would end soon because this was just nonsensicle, people from the other tables were all peering at the box intently and there was something in their eyes…they were waiting for something…

"_I've no time to plead and pine,  
I've no time to wheedle,  
Kiss me quick and then I'm gone  
POP!"_

And it did. Something popped out of the toy scaring half the Slytherin table. Draco jumped in his seat, but was able to regain his composure. Luckily too, because he was the only one who could see what had popped out of the box, it was a picture…

of Ginny Weasley.

_Goes the weasel."_

Everyone else finished the song in giggles and pales of laughter. Draco took out the letter that was attached to the box.

_Son,_

_Watch the Weasel!_

_L.M._

Draco paled and looked up, Ginny was looking straight at him. Draco shivered.

888

Ginny shivered. What _was_ that?

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that…let me know what you thought. I've also got some fic-lets up that no one's reviewed yet…so read one some time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little longer in coming, but I received a request to make the chappies longer…so here it goes. But first I want to thank all of my reviewers for their lovely comments, I'm glad you liked the last chapter…to be quite honest…I didn't get the idea for the song until I was just about to submit the chappie.

JuzElizabeth: I'm glad you thougth the last chapter was funny. It makes me smile (_smiles brightly showing off pearly white teeth)_

Shirleygirl33: Daphne plays a tricky part in this story…but _alas _I've already said too much.

Kaiyu Onibaba: I wrote simply what the sorting hat willed me to write. (_shuffles feet_)

Caliga Rosa: I'm glad you thought the jack-in-the-box was nifty. I chuck it up to a moment of surprising brilliance.

starz4ever: I also often times wonder what Draco will do next…(_sighs deeply)_

Chapter 3

Ginny followed the rest of Gryffindor up to the tower. People were laughing and joking, as they had done since Malfoy received his "gift", but no one seemed to see what it was. Malfoy looked extremely shaken though. All Ginny knew, was that it couldn't be good. _Not good at all. _

"Hey love, best be careful…you could get lost in this big castle." Ginny turned to see who was speaking to her. It was the first year who had pinched her bum before…she had almost forgotten.

"Beg parodon?" Ginny asked, she prayed she had heard the little boy wrong.

"You got a bloke?"

"Huh?"

"You know, someone to keep you safe from all the scary monsters that might lurk in the corridors?" Ginny stared at the little boy open mouthed. _This cannot be happening to me! _The boy had backed her into a corner of the hall. She could see all the other Gryffindors walking ahead of them. The scary thing was that the boy was as tall as she was. _Curse my Mother for her short genes. This little bugger is too confident for his own good._ Ginny stood there suffocating from the closeness, when suddenly she felt someone tugging her hand and pulled her away from her awckward prison.

"Actually, she's mine," Harry was glaring openly at the boy now, but the boy sneered in kind.

"Kinda geeky aint ya? She needs a real man." The boys eyes were racking her body now. Ginny shivered. _Ugh, _she thought, _this is just **too** gross._

"Are you really eleven?" Harry asked incredulously. The boy only smirked and strode away toward the Gryffindor tower. Ginny couldn't shake the feeling…_something's wrong with that boy. He doesn't belong in Gryffindor. I'll have to see him everyday in the common room. _

"Ginny are you okay?" Harry looked down at her, concern present in his eyes. Ginny realized that she was still attached to Harry's middle.

"Oh, yes Harry I'm sorry. Thank you so much. I don't know what his issue is," Ginny said detaching herself reluctantly from Harry. She looked up and brown gaze met green.

"He probably just fancies you Ginny. He wouldn't be the first bloke at Hogwarts to be caught by your spell," he gave her a lopsided grin. Ginny's stomach plummeted and her knees buckled causing Harry to put his arms around her again.

"Are you insinuating that I've got you under my spell Mr. Potter?" she whispered into his chest.

"No. I just said he wouldn't be the first bloke to fall for you." Harry stated matter of fact, Ginny's stomach fell even farther and it was sickening. She straightened herself out and brushed herself off. She wouldn't allow herself to be hurt by him, she was over him anyway.

"Good." And with that Ginny started walking away head held high. She heard hurried footsteps behind her and heard Harry's voice, "Ginny…wait."

"Yes?" she tried to put on her most uninterested expression on.

"The password is 'butterbeer'," he smirked and walked through the portrait.

888888

It was only the second week of school and Draco was already having troubles keeping his mind on his school work. It seemed everywhere he went the Weasley girl was always there. Everywhere he went…the only safe place was the Slytherin common room and his dorm. Draco looked around the common room and scoffed.

There were four first years sitting in a corner of the common room, they seemed to have delegated that spot the outcast spot when they arrived and no one questioned their judgment. Draco didn't think that they were going to last at all. _The Sorting Hat was definitely batty this year. _The little red-haired girl kept throwing Draco shy looks then blushing furiously before joining in her friends' conversation.

Draco growled in frustration…he was never going to get any work done. The little red-head reminded him of the Weasley girl it was frustrating. _I can't even escape her in the **Slytherin common room! **What is the world coming to? _A lot of the Slytherins had been harsh to the newcomers…putting poisonous plants in their beds to give them rashes and playing nasty little tricks. Often times Draco found that he had to take points from his own house…though some times he did join in and make some of the firsties cry.

The red-head was different though. Draco rose from his chair near the fire and walked over to the first years…they all hushed when he came near. The only boy, the smallest, the one Draco had nominated as his personal humiliation task flinched at the sight of him. Draco's mouth curved upward seeing the power he held over them. He averted his attention back to the red-head who was trying very hard not to look him in the eyes.

"What's your name?" The little girl shuffled her feet and looked around for a while. Suddenly realization dawned on her and she pointed a finger at herself and looked at Draco uncertainly before mouthing. _Me? _

Draco arched his eyebrow and put on his best bored expression before commenting, "Yes you. Are you mute or just plain ignorant?" The girl's mouth twitched as if she were going to cry and Draco found that he thought the gesture was quite humorous.

"M-my n-n-na-name i-is…Reda Fanforth." Draco looked the girl over carefully, she definitely looked like a Weasley…maybe distant relative, but he'd never seen her converse with them.

"Are you by any chance related to the Weasleys?" Draco inquired looking at her in a scrutinizing manner. The little girl before him blanched and looked at him as if he were stupid.

"No. They're social outcasts. My father says that Arthur Weasley is a disgrace of a Wizard because he gets paid to do a job that no one else cares about. Look at him…what's the point. I am most definitely not related to any of them, nor would I wish that sort of disgusting fate upon anyone else." The young girl was practically screeching. All the common room had stopped to hear what she was saying.

"Get that question a lot then?" Draco inquired. The girl had the grace to blush furiously, a very Weasley-like mannerism, before she nodded her head in the affirmative.

"There may be hope for you yet Red." Draco smiled at the young girl and she turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Come with me will you?" Draco asked an outstretched hand to the girl. The girl hesitated for a moment before she stood defiantly and said, "Only if my friends can come!" Draco looked at her, puzzled. Never had anyone in Slytherin ever turned down an invitation to be in the higher ranks of the caste system…or stated negotiations. _Damn, she's every bit as loyal as those Hufflepuffs and brave, or stupid mind you, as those blasted Gryffindors. _Draco nodded to her, "Your choice…come alone or don't come at all, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Reda are you stupid?! Go with him," piped a young girl with blonde pig-tails. She pushed Reda forward and Reda sighed as she followed Draco over to where the sixth year Slytherins were seated. He took his normal seat and motioned for Reda to pick a spot. The poor girl looked around confusedly, as it was obvious that the sixth years weren't going to move for her.

Daphne Greengrass stood and said, "You can take my seat if you want, I'll sit with Draco." Daphne made her way to where Draco was seated and Draco eyed her suspiciously before she laid herself out to sit across his lap. Pansy and Blaise made indignant noises, but didn't move from their spots. Draco stared at Daphne…he'd never been sat on before…it was a new sensation…different.

Daphne didn't seem to mind Draco's discomfort; on the contrary she looked Reda over and whined, "Oh Draco, she's positively ghastly, and so very Weasley." Reda blushed and glared defiantly at Daphne.

"Actually Greengrass," Daphne stiffened at the informality, "she's far from Weasley. In fact, I think she might be quite useful—"

"Useful?" Pansy snorted, "Draco, have you been searching through your father's liquor cabinets again, because I think you're a bit tipsy."

"Think about it, she looks like the girl weasel enough doesn't she? What would it do to the Gryffindors to see someone who looks, just like one of their own…with us?" They all seemed to ponder his words for a moment. Draco looked around the circle lazily. _These people are just too easy to persuade. _

"Fine ankle biter, I guess your in," Blaise directed toward Reda. Reda scrunched her nose and stated plainly, "My name is Reda. I'd prefer if you used my proper name, after all that is why I have one." Draco smiled a genuine amused smile and chuckled.

"See, I told you, she's something else entirely." Reda smiled at Draco and lowered her eyes to the carpet, playing with the rug in front of her.

"So let's have it Red, are you in—"

"Wait a tick," Daphne wailed looking at Reda in total disgust, and then back to Draco, "You've already given the child a pet-name? Honestly Draco, if you wanted a dog that badly all you had to do was tell someone." Daphne snorted and looked at Draco's toughened face before she gulped. Draco pushed her off of his lap and onto the floor.

"Red? Do you have any brothers?" Draco asked looking at the girl.

"No." Reda said.

"Good. Consider me your new big brother," Draco said in a business-like manner, "I want you girls to help her, if she needs anything…you make sure she gets it." Draco directed his attention back to Reda, "If anyone questions you in anyway, even the teachers, let me know." She smiled and nodded her head eagerly. Pansy and Blaise actually looked eager about their new task, but Daphne was fuming.

"Oh, tomorrow's the first Hogsmeade weekend!" chirped Blaise.

"We have to take her shopping." Pansy gasped.

"It'll be great."

"You'll love it."

"Come on we have some things to work out." Blaise grabbed Reda's hand and, she, Pansy and Reda all went in the direction of the girls' dormitories.

Soon the area around Draco's chair started to clear, leaving only Draco and Daphne. Daphne heaved a great breath and looked at Draco slyly before sighing, "Finally."

888888

Ginny woke up and gasped, gulping for air. She looked around confused by her surroundings. She looked at her watch, a gift Hermione had bought her for her birthday, it was 1:17 A.M. _Same as always, _Ginny thought to herself. And it had been the same as always, ever since she'd arrived at Hogwarts she had woken up at 1:17 A.M. always with the same feeling that something bad was going to happen, always gasping for breath, always trying to remember her dream and what had happened, but she never could. The dream was gone within seconds. Ginny sat up in bed, but a little too quickly; the room started spinning and she had to shut her eyes to steady her head.

Normally when this happened she would sit in her bed until she could go to sleep again, but of course, sleep never came easily—if at all. Hermione would look at her worriedly every morning at breakfast, Luna would make odd remarks in class about how maybe she should work on her Astronomy more for it might have something to do with the alignment of the planets. Ron, of course, was oblivious. Harry…well, was Harry. And John Azar kept telling people, in a very suggestive tone that he'd been the reason Ginny had been having troubles sleeping. _No one should be that perverted at age eleven, _Ginny told herself as she sat in her bed.

"Maybe I should just go sit by the fire," Ginny stated openly, it didn't matter because her roommates wouldn't wake up if Death Eaters were attacking. Ginny pulled on her night robe and made her way slowly down to the common room. The marble floor was cool under her feat and she could hear her soft padding noises. She finally reached the common room and went to sit in the big comfy chair by the fire, only to find that someone had beaten her to it. That someone being Harry Potter.

"Oh," Ginny yelped in surprise, "I didn't realize anyone else was here." Harry gave her a wan smile, but didn't say anything. He was holding a mirror.

"A tad bit conceited are we Mr. Potter?" Ginny joked hoping to lighten the mood. Harry just looked at her dazedly, before he realized that she was talking about the mirror he was holding.

"Oh, no. Just a…you know…present from Sirius. B—before he…you know. I just…you know. I—I mean it's funny how…you know?" Harry addressed to Ginny, but was looking at the mirror intently.

"Er…sure." Ginny offered, unsure of what she was agreeing on.

"It's my fault you know—"

"Oh Harry, not this again, how many times must we tell you it's not your fault?" Ginny groaned.

"It is, this could've saved him; all I had to do was say his name. Sirius. SIRIUS!" Harry shouted at the mirror shaking it furiously. Ginny slowly backed away. Harry's eyes were getting moist and he was staring at the mirror.

"I should've opened it sooner, but did I? No. Good going Potter. I shouldn't have listened to that abominable house elf, but I did. Simply marvelous of you Potter. I should've been stronger, but was I? No, of course not, that would almost make sense now wouldn't it? Bloody hell! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE POTTER." Harry reprimanded himself. Ginny really wished she had stayed in her room, but someone needed to do something about Harry before he did something drastic. She ran over to him and pulled him into an awkward hug. His breathing slowed and he heaved a great sigh.

"You know, I thought it would work too; after the incident I mean." Ginny knew that Harry was referring to the Department of Mysteries. "I came back and I found it. I thought he'd answer, but he didn't. I even threw it, and it broke into a million pieces, but I didn't lose hope, I repaired it later. It still doesn't work." Harry lifted shining eyes to Ginny.

"Harry…maybe…maybe—"

"What? Maybe he's alive and just not much up to talking now? I don't think so." There was silence, a very uncomfortable silence that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Stupid thing." Harry threw the mirror and it hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"Harry, you really mustn't do this to yourself. What would Dumbledore think?"

"Who cares, he has the nerve to talk to me now. We can be 'friends' again now that I've mastered my Occlumency. I've also mastered Ligilimens. Did you know Ginny? I could get into your head if I wanted to…do you want me to?"

"No, I'm quite fine with my thoughts in my head thanks. But I would like to know what you're thinking Harry." Harry was staring at Ginny intensely, her heart sped up, fearing what Harry would find if he started reading her mind and breaking into her thoughts. Her most prized possessions.

"Don't worry, I'm not reading your thoughts, you'd be able to feel me, like something prodding in your mind, and memories would flood your vision involuntarily."

"Th—then h—how did you know wh—what I was thinking?" Ginny shivered, he really had too much power over her, and she found she hated it. She used to love it, but now she just felt extremely vulnerable. The last time she remembered feeling this way was with—

"Tom Riddle," Harry stated. Ginny stared at him horrified, she was now sitting in his lap and she didn't know how she'd gotten there.

"I thought you said you weren't reading my thoughts?"

"I'm not—"

"Then how—"

"Your body language." He stated simply, "I'll stop talking about it if it makes you uncomfortable, I don't want you to be uncomfortable Ginny. I'm just in one of my moods again. I fall into these depressive moods every once in a while. I'll get over it." He tried to smile, but Ginny knew he was really fighting an internal battle, and the feeling of fear was gone and was replaced with compassion.

"I'll go get your mirror; it's truly very pretty." Ginny got up and walked toward the mirror. Then she felt drawn to it, like a magnet to metal. She reached for it; then drew her back suddenly; she didn't like this, not one bit. She made to turn around, but her hand shot out of its own volition and took the mirror. Ginny sat and stared at it, then pain, everywhere, filling, consuming, poking, prodding, mincing pain. Ginny tried to scream, but she was convulsing and the words weren't coming. She heard Harry shouting something at her, but she couldn't comprehend the words. There were shouts and people, and lights dimming, why were they dimming the lights? Then blessed peace, and Black.

888888

Draco was in the middle of writing a letter to his mother when four girls walked in, all carrying ridiculous amounts of shopping bags. A giggling Reda, Pansy and Blaise looked at Draco and smiled, Daphne followed wearing a devil-may-care look.

"Oh Draco, it was so fun. Pansy knows all the gossip and Blaise is great with fashion, and Daphne…well…umm…anyway it was great I got a whole bunch of new clothes and everything is going to be so fabulous from now on and I have you to thank for all of it. Thanks big brother." Reda exclaimed unsuccessful at hiding her excitement. She moved to hug Draco, and Draco looked at her like she was crazy before he embraced her back. It was awkward; he hadn't hugged anyone in a long time. It was nice, she was a cute midget, he decided.

"So Pansy knew all the gossip huh? Why doesn't that surprise me?" Pansy stuck her tongue out in a childish manner that caused Draco to smile. It seemed that Reda had a way of bringing out the child in them all, it was…refreshing.

"Oh yes, she's dreadfully resourceful," Reda exclaimed sitting next to Draco on the couch, "Did you know that Orla Quirke is half vampire, I thought that was terribly interesting. And Daphne there, was an outcast until this year, she also used to suck her thumb until she was thirteen." Daphne shrieked and glared at Reda then at Pansy, who only smiled wider. Draco chuckled.

"Oh and that new Gryffindor, the one who looks like you actually," Reda started her eyes glossing over in something that Draco couldn't quite place, "he's taken to following the Weasley girl!" Reda spat now.

"And someone's a little jealous," sang Blaise.

"Am not!"

"Of course you are." Pansy said smartly.

"Am NOT!"

"Wait, wait. Let me make sure I've got this correctly. There's a Gryffindor first year who looks like me?"

"Yup," Pansy practically squealed as though she couldn't contain the story for another second without exploding. "The Azars' Draco, he's their youngest son. He's almost the spitting image of you, he reminds me of what you were like when you were in first year. Although the talk in the corridor is that he's a randy little bugger and won't stop pestering the Weaslette. It's horribly funny and ironic if you think about it."

"I don't think it's very funny," sniffed Reda.

"No I don't suppose you would, would you?" Blaise asked eyebrows raised.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know." Daphne spat. Reda rolled her eyes; then she seemed to brighten considerably.

"He didn't follow her around today though did he? Oh no, he told me all about it at Zonkos, said she's got herself put into the Hospital Wing—"

"Is that where you went? We were worried sick," Blaise shouted, in a protective way.

"I wasn't." Daphne offered; the comment warranted glares from Pansy, Blaise and Reda. Draco was still taking in what Reda had said.

"She what?" Draco asked.

"Oh, well, Draco…she was only gone for about ten minutes we found her later." Blaise explained, then turned her attention back to Reda, "So that's why you were all smiles, you really do like that boy don't you."

"He's good looking," Reda mumbled loud enough for the group to hear.

"Not Red. The Weasley." Draco stated, getting stares from his circle of girls.

"John says she's in some sort of coma. She was up early this morning with Potter, so the rumor goes, and soon Potter was screaming for someone to get help waking up half of the Gryffindor tower."

"Should've guessed Potter would have something to do with it," Draco sneered.

"Anyway, they don't know when, or even if she'll wake up." Reda laughed, but it wasn't extremely convincing.

"Draco," grunted Crabbe.

"What?" Crabbe held out the Malfoy Eagle Owl to him. Draco untied the letter from the owl's leg and shooed Crabbe away with his hand.

_Draco,_

_There's something you must see. Be in the clearing in the center of the Forbidden Forest at eleven o'clock tonight._

It wasn't signed, but Draco assumed it was from his father. What was it that he needed to see? What was so important that he needed to go into the center of the Forbidden Forest? Draco shivered, it had been ages since he'd last been in the Forbidden Forest, and he had no inkling to go now, but he had a feeling that if he wasn't there that he would suffer the repercussions.

888888

Ron sat rubbing Ginny's hand, he'd been so scared when he'd heard Harry yelling for help. He knew something bad had happened. What he hadn't expected was to see his sister convulsing on the carpet, bleeding profusely from her nose. He looked at her pale frame now, Madame Pomfrey had said she'd lost a lot of blood and would need to stay to rejuvenate her strength. She also had to some out of her coma.

Sometimes she would twitch, but all the time…you could see the expression in her face. Right now she looked scared. Ron kissed her hand and whispered into her ear, "You'll be okay, I'm here; I'll protect you."

888888

Ginny could hear Ron, but she couldn't see him. She tried calling out to him in earnest, "Ron. RON. Are you there? Can't you hear me? I'm very much alone. Please find me. Ron? Ron!"

And so she had been alone, for what seemed like an hour she had been sitting in complete darkness, when she'd woken from her episode, she thought that maybe everyone had left her in the common room and turned off all the lights. But she didn't find any furniture when she moved around. Then she really started to panic, because where ever she was…it was pitch black…either that…or she was blind. The thought caused her heart to beat even harder in her chest. She could hear her fast breaths above the beating of her heart.

Ginny stood and tried walking again, she was careful to move slowly so she could feel where she was going. Wherever she was, there didn't seem to be any obstacles. She started calling out names…any name she could think of, no one answered her. Then she thought, _the mirror…it's has to be around here somewhere. If I've lost it…I don't know what I'd tell Harry. _She got down on her hands and knees and crawled back in the direction from which she thought she came. There was no way she was going to find it. Maybe…maybe…no the thought was too crazy. _Sirius, _Ginny thought. A small glow shimmered in the distance.

"Sirius?" Ginny whispered trembling.

888888

Ginny was shaking, Ron was scared.

"Madame Pomfrey!" he shouted.

"Madame Pomfrey, she's shaking!" Ron screamed.

888888

The floor beneath Ginny seemed to move and she gasped in shock.

888888

Ginny gasped.

"Ginny, Ginny can you hear me?" Ron screamed. Madame Pomfrey was now with Ron and was examining Ginny. Ginny didn't respond to Ron's voice or Madame Pomfrey's touch.

888888

"Sirius!" Ginny shouted confidently, and the floor was removed from beneath her, and she was falling and screeching.

888888

Ginny's screeches filled the Hospital Wing and both Ron and Madame Pomfrey had to cover there ears. The doors burst open and in ran Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Hermione cried staring at Ginny who was still screeching.

"She's having a fit or something." Ron cried his face pale and worry dripping off his features.

888888

The light was coming fast now, the farther and farther she fell, and soon she landed.

888888

Then Ginny stopped screaming and the whole room stared at her. Her eyes flew open in surprise and she said, "Sirius?" the whole room looked confused.

"Ginny?" Harry asked hesitantly. Then Ginny said, "Ginny?" Harry looked at the others completely baffled, Ginny's eyes rolled into the back of her head, but she was still talking.

"Sirius, oh Merlin, am I dreaming? Sirius is it really you?" Then Ginny answered herself while the room watched in shock, "Oh Ginny, I must be the one dreaming…surely I'm dead right. I mean…I thought I was…I don't know. How'd you get here?"

"I'm not sure. Where is here? And am I really here, wherever here is?" Ginny asked herself.

"I—I don't know," she replied to herself uncertainly. Harry gasped and felt tears coming to his eyes…surely this can't be real…she can't really be talking to Sirius.

"Bloody Hell," Ron said.

**Dramatic music starts playing in the background.**

**A/N: Well kiddies, the chapter wasn't too much longer, but longer it was. Hope it made you happy. Let me know what you thought. Also I've got a few little ficlets up. Visit my author page and read them…tell me what you think. Keep the reviews coming…I love them…this time I'm hoping to reach fifteen reviews…hmm…we'll see how it goes. Tell your friends about the fic! **

**Shmily,**

**Meg ()**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See something familiar…yeah…that's not mine. If it's questionable ask me about it…I'd be glad to let you know!

Princess: I'm glad that you thought the last chapter was…what did you say? 'so bleedin freaky'…I hope that's a good thing. I'm glad you liked it.

Sweetmly117: sorry about the cliffie, but I had to make sure you were awaiting the next chapter!

Kaiyu Onibaba: About the Ginny being not confident in front of John…I'm sorry, but I personally would be afraid of a randy eleven year old, I dunno…I write her how I feel she would react, but don't worry…she's not so much afraid of John as she is curious…we'll see some if this in later chapters.

Starrynight12312: Don't worry the D/G will come. Sorry…I tried to get it in before the New Year…

GInny: glad you liked the story.

Caliga Rosa: thanks for being a faithful reviewer and boosting my reviews to 14. Love Ya!

Chapter 4

Ginny didn't know if it was a dream or not, but she was in a room with dim lights, and Sirius Black was there huddled in a corner.

"Do you know the way back?" Sirius asked looking like a lost child. Ginny felt for him, but what was there to say?

"I'm afraid I don't…I don't know how I got here in the first place." Ginny looked around helplessly for some door, or a sign that there might be some hope. She didn't find one. Sirius let out an animal cry, causing Ginny to move back a few inches, she'd never seen him like this.

"Have you ever been left in darkness Ginny? For weeks at a time, complete and total darkness? Can you imagine how that feels?" Sirius questioned training his eyes on her. Ginny shuddered and nodded slowly.

"How could you possibly know?" Sirius spat at her. Ginny felt rage bubbling to the surface; how _dare_ he question her when she was here, seeing him, looking at him, his only contact in months.

"Did anybody ever tell you about my first year at Hogwarts Sirius?" Ginny asked, her voice dropping to a whisper, she slowly made her way to the man in the corner. Sirius stared at her, realization dawning on him.

"I've seen and heard things, you probably know what I'm talking about, you having grown up in that horrible house." Ginny said. Sirius nodded slowly and his features seemed to soften, "I'm sorry Ginny—"

"Don't feel sorry for me, he only made me stronger," Ginny stated hastily, "Let's stick to the matter at hand shall we?" She continued her searching.

"How did you find me?"

"The mirror I think…that's the last thing I remember before all the darkness." She turned to look at him, "Does anything happen in the darkness Sirius? Have you been tortured…or just left to your own mind?"

"Left to my own mind, worst than the dementors if you ask me," Sirius said. Ginny nodded her head in understanding, she returned to the man and placed her hand on his shoulder, "We're going to find a way out of here. I can't let you go now." Sirius smiled at her, but it wasn't extremely convincing.

XxXxXxXx

Draco strode down the halls at around curfew time, it was simple not to get caught, he'd just plea prefect duties. He pushed the great doors open leading outside and was met with slightly chilled air. It wasn't far enough along in the fall to be too cold. He strode purposefully toward the Quidditch pitch, then to the Slytherin changing rooms. He found his broom. There was no way he was going to just stride into the Forest and find the clearing; he wasn't barking mad, oh no, he was going to fly over.

Draco mounted his broom and slowly let himself glide upward, he still had some time to kill so he went towards the Quidditch pitch to practice his flying maneuvers. He let the cool air fill his lungs and he dove, dipped, swerved and managed other things. His mind was at ease in the air. That's the way he liked it.

XxXxXxXx

"I WANTED TO HEAR WHAT SIRUIS WAS SAYING!" Harry screamed at the room causing Ron and Hermione to flinch. Dumbledore sat in his chair, clearly unfazed by the outburst.

"Please, won't you sit down?" Dumbledore offered, motioning to three seats across from him. Ron and Hermione took their seats willingly, but Harry glared at Dumbledore.

"YOU TOLD ME HE WAS DEAD, YOU LIED TO ME—"

"Harry!" Hermione cried indignantly looking at him flabbergasted.

"Not to worry Miss Granger. You're right Harry, I told you he was dead, but that was only because I fully expected that he was in fact dead. The veil holds many mysteries, it is normal to assume that anyone who proceeds through it will in fact die, or be lost to this world," Dumbledore stated calmly motioning with his hands, "I was not informed however that you had a means of reaching him—"

"I don't."

"The mirror Harry, that was a link, a connection to Sirius—"

"He didn't have it with him when he went through the veil. I COULDN'T REACH HIM!" Harry fumed.

"Harry, you must calm down, or I'm not going to be able to explain this to you, I understand that you're upset—"

"That's an understatement," Ron said. Harry shot daggers at Ron causing him to sink lower in his seat to miss the crossfire.

"Sirius must have had the mirror with him—"

"Then why couldn't I contact him? I've tried."

"Because Ginny's a Seer," Hermione cut in softly, Ron and Harry looked at her as though she were mad; mainly because she'd been the first to denounce Trelawney as a fraud, though Harry knew now that wasn't _entirely_true.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for your detective skills Miss Granger. So you've realized?" Dumbledore smiled.

"I did do, but I thought I was barmy for thinking so. Now I'm quite sure." Hermione said as though she were still talking to herself.

"That still doesn't explain anything…what does the fact that Ginny might be a Seer have to do with her being able to talk to Sirius?" Harry rasped.

"Seers have other powers, rather than just seeing into the future, they have certain connections with different worlds, right now Miss Weasley is in one that we can't reach. She'll emerge when it's time." Dumbledore folded his hands and looked at the three before him. They had grown up considerably…better than he could've hoped.

"Wi—will she bring Sirius with her?" Harry asked his voice as feeble as a child's. Dumbledore smiled at his question and tapped his mouth with his index finger before saying, "What will come, will come Mr. Potter. Trust that."

XxXxXxXx

Draco made his way over the Forbidden Forest looking into its dark depths. He couldn't see much, but he figured he'd be able to make out a clearing if need be. He'd been flying for what seemed like a half hour when he finally found the clearing. He slowly made his descent, looking around to make sure that it was safe. He landed softly and pulled out his wand, walked to the shadows of the trees and waited.

He must've been waiting for about an hour when he thought that maybe the letter was a fraud. He had just pocketed his wand when he saw something in the distance, a glowing something moving toward the clearing. He stealthily moved back into the shadows trying to hide himself from view. The glow moved slowly and soon, the figure entered the clearing, ethreal in every way, it was a girl. She couldn't have been older that Draco, she walked to the center of the clearing.

Her hair was silver; it shimmered in the glow and cast off sparkles that looked like diamonds. Draco sat mesmerized. She started to turn in circles and soon she was circling at such a rapid pace she started to lift off the ground leaving a vortex of shimmer beneath her. She held something close to her body at first, but now she thrust it upward toward the starry heavens, heaving her head back, an ear-piercing sigh rang out through the night. The object looked like a mirror, but that couldn't be right could it?

The vortex beneath her was spinning faster, and shining brighter. Draco had to shield his eyes from the blinding light. There was a whistling sound moving about them and the force of the vortex was causing the trees to react. Draco fell to the ground, the wind whipping his hair, his eyes shut tightly and his hands over his ears. The sound and light kept building around him until…it stopped. All at once it stopped. Draco braced himself and slowly stood up, the light was gone, the sound was gone, and the trees had stopped. The girl stood frozen in air, and on the ground was something he hadn't noticed before, and he was fairly sure wasn't there, but Draco wasn't about to go investigate…there was definitely something…strange going on…even for the magical world.

The girl stood in the air, then fell, fell, fell, and she landed on the ground with a sickening THUMP. Draco stood rooted to the spot for a moment…nothing happened. The girl didn't move and neither did the heap beside her. Draco cautiously made his way out of the shadows, his nerves were getting the better of him, but he tried to push the feelings aside. He made it to the center of the clearing and found the girl and what looked like a disgruntled homeless wizard with her. Something was happening, Draco had to adjust his eyes in the dark to see it. The girl's silver hair started to fade and rust, her creamy skin, while still creamy, became plagued with freckles that continued up and dotted her nose. Draco stood stock still for a good fifteen minutes, not believing his eyes. He gasped for air and said, "Weasley?!"

XxXxXxXx

Ginny wasn't sure what was happening, all she knew was that it was cold and windy wherever she was, and dark. She slowly opened her eyes letting them adjust to her new surroundings. The first things she noticed were the fairy lights in her vision, but they were awfully still and silent, they weren't really the status quo fairy lights one normally sees, then Ginny recognized them as stars. Slowly she turned, and saw Sirius Black—

"Sirius!" cried Ginny pulling herself towards him and wrapping her arms around him. He was cold and lifeless and Ginny shook with fear. She didn't know where they were or how they'd gotten there, but she was sure that she didn't want to be there alone with a possibly dead Sirius Black. Ginny shook her head trying to steer the thought from her mind. She shook the body and it flopped around uselessly.

"I can fix this, I can fix this," Ginny said. She tried to get up, but found that movement in itself wasn't an option at the moment, instead she tried for just lying and trying to collect her thoughts.

She had been in a room…with Sirius Black…she hadn't known how she'd gotten there…but she was determined to get both of them out. She'd looked for a door…or something that looked semi-useful, but nothing had presented itself, then everything was hazy after that, and she was now sitting out in the middle of….

Ginny looked at her surroundings again, finding that familiarities.

"The Quidditch Pitch?"

"Yes well, couldn't very well take you inside when I didn't have the whole story could I?" came a soft voice from behind Ginny. She shrieked into the night, causing Sirius Black to stir slightly. Ginny forgot the voice and her weakness and made her way over to Sirius, she enveloped him in a bone crushing hug and laughed hysterically into his shoulder.

"We did it Sirius, we made it back. You're alive…we're at Hogwarts, Sirius, Hogwarts. We have to tell Harry and Dumbledore…Ron and Hermione will want to know as well. You don't look good at all…we need to get you help." Ginny sprung to action with energy she didn't think she had. The voice stopped her, "Since when did you become best friends with an escaped convict Weasley?"

"I…uh…I…Malfoy?" Ginny asked squinting into the bleachers, sure enough there sat a bored looking Draco Malfoy.

"It is I."

"What…what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," was his cryptic reply.

"Listen…I don't know what's going on here, but I need to find Dumbledore—"

"I'm sure he'll be exceptionally pleased to hear about your nightly escapade…with none other than the infamous Sirius Black. It seems to me you have a lot of explaining to do little one." Draco had come down from the bleachers and was now advancing toward Ginny and Sirius. Ginny stood and placed herself protectively between Malfoy and Sirius.

"Leave me alone Malfoy!"

"I'm not letting this go _that_ easily Weasley, I saw some things in the Forest and I want to know what that was that you pulled off earlier. I've never seen anything like it. Obviously you received some letter of some sort too…or else why would you be there? But what was I supposed to come up with…surely there's something more to this?" Draco seemed to be talking to himself. Ginny took advantage of the situation and searched for her wand so she could transport Sirius into the school, it'd probably be best if she put an invisibility charm of some sort on him first, then what to do about Malfoy? She'd worry about that git later. She couldn't find her wand anywhere on her…of course when she looked down she seemed to be wearing hospital clothes. _Well, that's different. _

Ginny grabbed Sirius under his arms, choosing to ignore Draco's ramblings, she heaved and tried to pull the man, but he barely budged at her efforts. Draco noticed the movement at watched the girl as she tried to pull the man twice her size. This went on for about five minutes, the little Weasley trying to move the ex-convict and Draco Malfoy staring in amusement.

"Are you going to help me?" Ginny asked exasperatedly.

"Why should I?"

"I dunno…I figured maybe you'd find my getaway pathetic and maybe try and help me because it was so amusing."

"It is very amusing Weasley, now tell me again...why would that motivate me to help you any?" Ginny shrieked in frustration and marched up to Draco so they were only inches apart, and if he wasn't so tall their noses would be touching.

"When I get my wand back, you are going to regret this!" Draco laughed at her, blatantly, not a chuckle funny ha-ha laugh, but a point-and-laugh in your face laugh.

"Weasley, I've seen your worst, the Bat-Bogey Hex, and while that's a painful memory I'm sure to keep close to my heart…that's all I'm worried about." Ginny sighed in frustration…there was no way she was going to get Sirius inside without Draco's help, but she wanted to avoid as many questions as possible. Surely one of her dorm mates should have alerted somebody that she was missing, but no one was here to help her besides the arrogant git in front of her.

"What do you want from me Malfoy?" Ginny asked in a desperate breathy tone and realized her mistake too late. Draco's eyes seemed to glaze over, and a slow smirk crept onto his face.

"Nothing you'd give me willingly," he said quietly. Ginny blanched and looked at him disgustedly.

"Don't flatter yourself Weasley, I meant information." Draco spat, a satisfied sneer coming onto his face.

"You're right ferret, I wouldn't waste my breath giving you any information." Ginny said coolly. Draco shrugged and sighed deeply, "That's too bad little Weasley…sure looks like you could've used some help…but…oh well." Draco started taking strides leaving a torn Ginny behind.

_I could give him false information._

_**He'd figure out it's a lie.**_

_Okay…what if I just give him a little bit of information?_

_**Then he takes that bit and leaves you here to deal with Sirius' weight all by yourself.**_

_Surely there must be something I can do!_

_**Well think quickly, because he's almost gone.**_

_Bugger!_

"Alright…" Ginny tried to stop herself, but she'd already shouted after him. Draco strode back and looked at her simply, "Excuse me, it's hard to hear from such a far distance. What's that you said?" Ginny heaved a big sigh and glared at Malfoy.

"I said alright, but I'll give the information on my conditions."

"And what exactly are your conditions?" Ginny tossed a few options over and over in her head for a while.

"You bring him up to the Gryffindor Tower for me and I'll answer one question—"

"Ten."

"Two."

"Ten."

"One."

"Nine."

"Two."

"Seven."

"Three?"

"Come on Weasley…I'm your only hope to get this bloke up all those stairs without getting punished by Filch! Five is my final offer, take it or leave it."

"Fine. You help me get him up to the tower and I'll answer your five questions when we get there—"

"Wait. How am I supposed to assume that you won't just slam the portrait in my face, and leave me without my answers?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust me."

Draco scoffed.

"How about you give me my five answers and then I help you—"

"Then what happens when I give you the answers and you sneer at me and leave me here to lug him all by myself?"

Draco smirked arrogantly and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I suppose you'll just have to trust me." It was Ginny's turn to scoff, but she couldn't fight the feeling deep down and it came out as a cough. Ginny shivered involuntarily, cursing herself profusely in her mind.

"Looks like you're getting cold Weasley, guess you'd better chose now." Draco crossed his arms and stared at her expectantly. Ginny searched her mind, there had to be a better solution…there had to be.

"Okay, okay, hear me out. What if I answer your questions little by little? We start with one question here and you help me get him to the main stair case, you ask me another question, we get up the first two flights of stairs you ask the next question, next two flights of stairs next question…then when we get to the portrait hole last question. Deal?" Draco seemed to consider this for a while before he nodded.

"Right then…what's the first question?"

"How do you know Sirius Black?" Ginny looked at her shoes as though they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Family friend?" she offered hoping she might get away with the sarcastic remark. Draco smirked at her, "I see we have a comedian on our hands…well Miss Weasley I have to tell you if you're looking for my help, your answers are going to have to be more in depth than that." Ginny sighed and glared at Draco.

"Fine. He was a friend of Harry's parents, but he didn't kill them like everyone thought he did, it was really Peter—"

"Pettigrew?"

"Right. Anyway…he's a good guy in this little war of good vs. evil. I know him through Harry. Third year when we all thought that Sirius Black was trying to kill Harry, he was really trying to kill Peter Pettigrew who was Scabbers, Ron's rat, but I'm sure your Death Eater father probably already told you _all_ about that." Draco didn't pay any attention to Ginny's last statement,he was too busy laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Ginny placed her hands on her hips a very Molly Weasley mannerism.

"Leave it to King Weasel to not know when he's got a murderer sleeping in his bed." Draco laughed. Ginny glared and held her biting remark, for fear that Draco might not help her.

"Right, anyway…make with the magic." Draco raised his wand and muttered the incantation and soon Sirius was mobile. Ginny and Draco made their way to the front entrance in uncomfortable silence. Draco stopped Ginny outside the front doors, "Draco, I said main stair case…lets stick to the deal please."

"Actually, I was going to offer maybe concealing Mr. Black so no prefects or Filch get too suspicious. I mean its bad enough that I have to defend you from them, that's suspicious enough, but doing that and walking around with an unconscious Sirius Black might be extremely suspicious wouldn't you agree?" Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Wanker' before she stood and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Draco to perform the charm.

"Can we go now?" Ginny asked once the charm was in place. Draco nodded the affirmative.

"Well…don't lose him, or I'll try out some of my brothers' new product line on you."

"Oooo. I'm scared Weasley." Draco sneered.

"Good, that's the way it should be." Ginny said before she entered the school, leaving Draco smirking behind her.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Let's see if this uploads in time, I was trying for before the New Year, but I don't know…I might've gotten it in right in time for the first day of New Year. Alright…are you all ready to hear my New Year's resolution for you…? Okay here goes…I'm going to try and make my chapters longer…put more D/G action in the story…plus some other ships that I'll surprise you with…don't worry D/G is coming…but…well let's just say I'm a tease. Thanks all for reviewing, unfortunately I didn't get fifteen reviews before I posted again …but I came close…this time I'm hoping to reach close to 25 reviews. I appreciate your support let me know what you think.

Shmily,

Meg


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once they had made it to the main staircase Ginny was wondering what Draco might ask her next. They stopped and Draco stared at her for a while seeming to contemplate what to ask her. Finally he decided and questioned, "Why were you in the hospital wing and when did you get out?"

"That's two questions--wait, what? Hospital wing...when was I there?" Ginny asked extremely bewildered, she never remembered being in the hospital wing, all she remembered was...

_She felt drawn to it, like a magnet to metal. She reached for it; then drew her back suddenly; she didn't like this, not one bit. She made to turn around, but her hand shot out of its own volition and took the mirror. She sat and stared at it, then pain, everywhere, filling, consuming, poking, prodding, mincing pain._

the mirror. She'd contacted Sirius with it, she'd felt the pain, the horrible pain. Where was the mirror?

"Hello? Weasley, I'm not getting any younger here." Draco said waving his hand in front of her face.

"I must've left it in the forest." Ginny muttered to herself.

"Beg pardon?" Draco asked. He gave Ginny a look that suggested that he thought she was going out of her mind.

"I umm...there's this mirror and it must've had some dark magic or something in it. I can't explain, I think it was dark magic of some sort. All I remember is grabbing it and feeling pain, copious amounts of pain." Ginny shuddered at the memory.

"Just because something causes you pain doesn't mean its dark magic," Draco fixed her with a stare, "Then?" Draco eyed her suspiciously waiting for her to continue.

"I blacked out." Ginny stated simply, she lowered her eyes to the ground refusing to reveal more than what she'd already shared. Draco sighed and started to venture up the stairs.

"Come now Weasley, let's keep walking. Your silence gives me more time to think about my questions." Ginny followed Draco up the stairs in silence gazing at the ground so she wouldn't feel the urge to stare at Draco. She'd found that every once in a while she was stealing a glance his way, but he seemed intent to keep his eyes on the intended path of travel.

Ginny was lost in thought when she realized that Draco had stopped and was waiting for her to realize that this was the check-point for the next question.

"Alright Weasley, what happened between the time you touched the mirror and the time I found you in the Forbidden Forest?" Draco eyed her critically, Ginny avoided the gaze and thought frantically.

_Oh Merlin, what should I say? _

**_Lie._**

"I--"

"You're lying," Draco concluded not even letting her get the fib out of her mouth.

"I didn't even say anything yet!" Ginny protested, throwing up her hands in frustration.

_How the bloody hell can he tell?_

"Well, whatever was going to come out of your mouth was going to be a lie and I don't appreciate that," he smirked then said, "If we can't have trust then we can't have love darling." Ginny blanched and glared at him. She couldn't very well tell him that she found Sirius in a subconscious part of her mind and somehow used the mirror to get him out. She wasn't really sure how the incident happened herself how was she going to explain it? Best make something up then...

"You see--"

"Nope, see there you go again Weasley, trying to avoid the truth. You're really trying my patience now please, I'm going to give you one more try and then I'm leaving you here with my second cousin," Draco motioned toward where Sirius was. Ginny gulped and let out a sigh.

"Fine. I remembered the pain...and then everything went black. I called out to everyone I could think of, and I once thought that I could hear Ron calling for me, but...I don't know. Maybe I'm barmy. Anyway, I'm not quite sure what impulse took over me, but I called to Sirius and I saw..."

"Yes...?"

"I saw a light," Ginny looked into Draco's eyes, she felt like tears starting to make their way towards her eyes. She remembered seeing Sirius and being so happy that he was alive; happy that she could see him.

"Then what happened?" Draco prodded in a surprisingly soothing voice.

"I called louder and the light grew. The next thing I knew...I was falling and when I landed..."

"Uh-huh."

"Sirius was there, and I was so happy to have found him. I thought he was dead...we all did but..." Ginny sighed and tried not to cry, she was amazed that Sirius was alive. Sirius was alive and Ginny helped, surely that would be worth something in Harry's eyes.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking about Potter," Draco whined throwing Ginny a disgusted look. Ginny blushed furiously and looked at the floor.

"Am I that obvious?" Ginny mumbled hoping that Draco hadn't heard her, but he did do and looked at her interestedly. The look sent shivers playing against Ginny's skin.

"Actually my Weasley, you are _that_ obvious, but only when it comes to Potter. Don't worry, there's still some mystery to you yet, once you get past the Potter obsession." Draco started moving up the stairs and Ginny rushed after him, falling in step beside him.

"I'm not obsessed in Harry."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm--you know what? I'm not going to talk to you anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a git, that's why." Draco gave Ginny an amused look and Ginny could feel her anger steadily rise, she wasn't going to jeopardize losing his help over something so minor.

"I'm a git am I?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"I don't know, you just are."

"But how do you know?"

"Because I'm a git magnet," Ginny shouted, wincing because she was so careless and very well may have alerted professors and prefects...or worse...Filch. Sure enough Mrs. Norris appeared on the next landing. Ginny froze, she had never liked that cat, she'd always had discernment that there was something more to Mrs. Norris than met the eye. Ginny felt someone pulling on her; she also recognized that she seemed to be allowing herself to be pulled, but she kept her eyes trained on the cat and the cat set her with this same interested stare.

XxXxXxXx

Draco had dragged Ginny to the first corner along with Sirius. Draco had to keep checking to make sure that the man was there; he also kept congratulating himself on such a wonderful Concealment Charm. He pushed Ginny far into the shadows of the corridor and slunk as far in the shadows as he could. He felt Ginny move again then cough.

"Why are we hiding? I thought you had 'prefect immunity' or something," Ginny said. Her sarcasm wasn't lost on Draco; he smirked and bent close to her ear.

"I know. I just wanted to get you in some dark corner so I could have my way with you." Draco loved to make her uncomfortable, but she seemed extremely uncomfortable now. She was shivering violently and her breathing had become irregular.

"Malofy...get me out of this corner." Ginny whispered in his chest causing his body to stiffen.

"No."

"Draco, please." She'd never used his first name when addressing him before. Draco stared at her, she sounded...scared? This was definitely a different side of Ginny. He'd never known the fiery red-head to be scared before.

"Why?"

"I--I'm afraid of the dark." She squeaked. Draco thought about teasing her endlessly and keeping her in the dark, but she was shaking dangerously now. He moved her out into the light and made his way to the stair case, he could hear her hesitant steps behind him.

XxXxXxXx

"Come on Wealsey. I didn't mean for this endeavor to take all night."

"What time is it?"

"Probably two in the morning by now." Ginny nodded and kept along side him. She reached out and felt her hand brush Sirius' back. They continued up the stairs, not once bumping into Filch or Mrs. Norris. When they reached the portrait outside the Gryffindor common room Ginny turned to Draco.

"Cover your ears," she commanded. He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly surprised.

"Why?"

"I need you to get him in the common room, then I can get some further help, plus I'm freezing, you must be too, you can come sit by the fire and ask me your two final questions, since we skipped the last one--back there--in the dark--in the corner." Ginny finished. Draco stared at her still and didn't answer, didn't even move to cover his ears.

"Fine...I suppose I'll have to do it for you." Ginny approached Draco and snatched his wand from his hand; he stared at her blankly not clearly registering what was going on. She raised the wand, "_Suono nosomo." _Draco looked at Ginny in a funny way.

"What did you do?" He asked then gasped and grabbed his throat. Ginny found it highly amusing; she turned around and muttered the password to the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady glared at being awoken, but allowed Ginny to pass after throwing her a suspicious look as Draco walked in after her.

"What's going on? Did you take my voice? Why you little--"

"Suono ansora," Ginny said. Draco was still yelling and stopped once he could hear again. Ginny held out Draco's wand and he snatched it out of her hands examining the wood for any signs of Weasley germs. He looked up and glared at Ginny.

"What'd you do to me?"

"It was a simple cousin of the Silencing Charm, nothing to fear, you can hear now can't you?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point," Draco fumed glaring at Ginny. She found that she ironically thought it was cute.

"Come on, hurry, you've only got a little while to ask me a question before I go get Harry."

"I get two--"

"Right, two questions, whatever, can we go sit by the fire?" Draco nodded and followed her over. Ginny sat down in the squishy arm chair and Draco took a seat on the sofa across from her. He looked at her intently before he asked, "Are you still interested in Potter?"

Ginny sputtered for a moment wondering where this question had come from. She sat there and pondered her answer. Did she like Harry anymore, she thought she did.

"I don't know."

"Fair enough," Draco answered not pushing the matter farther. Then his mouth twisted into a smirk and Ginny felt an unsettling feeling drop in her stomach.

XxXxXxXx

"What's this I hear about you and some first year? John Azar is it?" he watched as Ginny flinched at the sound of the name. She fixed him with a genuine smile and asked,

"You heard about that?"

"I heard enough to peak my interest. I was told he looks like me, is that true?" Ginny nodded at him.

"Yes he does remind me of you quite a bit actually. Randy little bugger, keeps trying to get in my knickers." Ginny complained openly.

"Well, apparently there are some differences between us. I would never fall for a Weasley." Draco smirked at Ginny, but she simply smirked back.

"You're right Draco, you two are different. He has better taste."

"Oh, vain are we Ginny?"

"Like you aren't Draco?" they laughed companionably. Draco found that this was weird. Never in his life did he expect that he'd be sitting in the Gryffindor common room chatting with the youngest Weasley.

"I'm not vain." Draco protested he crossed his arms over his chest in a childish manner.

"Oh? Maybe that was the other Draco Malfoy I was thinking about. You know the blond-haired, gray-eyed, slimy, vain git." Ginny smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of him, dreadful bloke. I hear he's great in bed though, the ladies are always telling me. You know...never gets complaints. If only I could be that good." Draco smirked at Ginny. Ginny smirked back a devilish look in her eyes.

"I must meet him sometime...see if the rumors are true."

"Weasley, has anyone ever told you that you're quite suggestive when your tired?" Draco asked lazily.

"How do you know I'm tired?" Ginny asked before heaving an enormous yawn.

"See, you're too easy to read." Ginny turned sideways and stretched herself on the chair, feeling her hospital robes rise to her knees slightly. She suddenly felt the urge to go up to her dorm and change. _Why do I care? It's Draco Malfoy! He should be gone anyway. Why is he still here?_

**_Because you haven't kicked him out yet._**

_Right. Well, I should get on that then._

**_Yes..._**

_Yes..._

**_Right..._**

_Right..._

**_Any time you're ready Ginny, feel free to tell him to leave. Don't forget about Sirius._**

_Of course, I'm only keeping him here so he'll forget about Sirius so he can't remember what I told him, so he won't run off and write to his father. _

**_Whatever you tell yourself to help you sleep at night, love._**

Ginny was starting to get agitated with the voices in her head, but then something else alerted her. She had a feeling that something was going to happen; she and Draco were going to get caught if she didn't do something soon. He was coming, John Azar, she could feel him. Lately she'd been having feelings, she could sense when someone was near it was like a tingle or a pinprick. Ginny found that it was different for different people and she had started to learn to discern which feeling meant what person. John Azar was definitely coming downstairs.

"You have to hide," Ginny snapped at Draco. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her with a questioning glance.

"Why?"

"Someone's coming," Ginny whispered urgently and grabbed his arm to pull him over to the window. Draco scoffed.

"Plan on hiding me in the curtains Weasley? Brilliant plan, sometimes you remind me of your brother."

"Shut up, he won't know the difference. He'll be too busy trying to jump my bones." Ginny snapped pushing Draco behind the curtains.

"Who?"

"John Azar."

"How do you know it's him? And, how do you know someone's coming? I didn't hear anything."

"I don't know, I can't explain it. I just...do. Now get back there." Ginny pushed Draco against the window and pulled the curtains around him, then ran and fell backward to the ground.

"What'd you do now Weasley?" Draco asked, he could see the scene through a crack in the curtains. Ginny moaned in response, something that sounded oddly like "Sirius" before she grabbed the concealed Sirius and moved him over to a corner. She then made her way back to the chair and sat.

Ginny waited...he was getting closer he'd be there soon.

XxXxXxXx

Ginny had been sitting for almost a minute; Draco was about to remove himself from the curtains and complain about the absurdity of it all when he saw movement. Someone walked into the room from the staircases leading up to the dorms. Draco was floored; the boy looked like a younger him. He even seemed to walk the same way. The boy strode over to the fire, not yet noticing the 'sleeping' Ginny.

Finally the boy noticed the red head 'sleeping' in the chair and made his way over to her. He knelt down so that they were eye to eye.

"Red? Hey red? You awake?" the boy asked. Draco was reminded of the fact that Red was his nickname for Reda. Ginny, for her credit, didn't respond to him and pretended that she was still asleep. The boy's eyes grew wide and he smiled down at her. He reached hesitantly and placed his fingers in her hair and moved the strands out of her face and behind her ear. He then conjured up a blanket.

_This kid knows too much magic to be a first year, _Draco thought.

Then the boy placed the blanket over Ginny and stroked her face with his fingers. Ginny didn't flinch, but her features seemed to soften under the younger boy's touch.

"You should still be in the hospital wing, you look deathly pale." John whispered into Ginny's ear. Draco watched as Ginny shivered involuntarily; this boy was good. The young boy moved closer to Ginny slightly, and then hesitated. He gained his boldness and placed his lips lightly on hers. Draco felt something like anger build inside of him, but he pushed the feelings aside, because it was obvious that Ginny wasn't kissing the boy back.

XxXxXxXx

Ginny felt soft lips on hers and she stiffened; this kid was different. John seemed to have noticed her stiffen because she felt space between her and him lengthen considerably.

"Ginny?" he whispered. Ginny tried hard not to respond. She'd thought that the kid was just a pervert, but he seemed to be capable of kindness. He seemed to genuinely like her, and it confused Ginny.

"Want to hear a story? I met this girl, her name is Reda. She's in Slytherin, she looks like you, you know. She's got red hair, and freckles, but her eyes aren't the same brown as yours...they're lighter. They don't sparkle when she laughs; in fact...I don't remember her laughing all that much. She wasn't very happy when I mentioned you; she seemed to be happy that you were in the Hospital Wing; _annoying bint_. I think she might be jealous, as she very well should be." He moved his hands through her hair sending shivers down Ginny's spine; she could feel her heart warming to the little bugger no matter how hard she tried to prevent it. He continued after staring at her for a long time, "I think that every girl in the school should be envious of you Ginevra Weasley...because...because you're _luminous_." John spoke to her. Ginny had never been told anything so nice in her life. Michael was never one to whisper sweet nothings in her ear; he was more of a 'snog in between classes' type guy. And Ginny and Dean had lasted only about a month into the summer.

Ginny felt John stroking her hair again.

"You think I'm just some randy child...and maybe I am. I care about you. I could never tell you when you're awake though, I have an image to obtain you know. I know you could never be mine, but I'd die happy if I knew that you might consider it. You affect me." John snorted at himself he also had the grace to blush.

"I must sound barmy. It's a good thing it's just you and I Ginny, and that you're asleep. If only you were a few years younger...or I a few years older. If--never mind." John sighed and placed another light kiss on Ginny's forehead.

"I'm going to go find someone to take you back to the hospital wing; I don't know how you made it back on your own." John's voice was laden with concern. Ginny felt him leave her side and she heard his steps disappearing up the stairs. Ginny sat up slowly and touched her lips; there was definitely something about John that wasn't normal of an eleven year-old boy.

"That was interesting. I guess the bloke does look like me, but he's too sentimental for my liking." Draco appeared from behind the curtains. He stood there awkwardly waiting for Ginny to respond.

"You should go, he went to go get someone and I have to find Harry." Ginny responded looking at her hands. She was thoroughly confused...she couldn't shake her feelings that something wasn't right about that boy.

"Don't think too much on it Weasley; the boy's just in love." Draco whispered. Ginny raised her eyes to look at Draco in disbelief, had she heard him correctly?

"Love? You think he loves me?"

"Didn't you hear him? He thinks you're '_luminous'_." Draco looked serious, but Ginny wanted to believe that he was being insincere.

"Do you think I'm luminous?" she teased. Draco looked at her intently before he smiled slightly and made his way to the portrait hole. Ginny watched him as he opened it and looked back at her.

"I haven't decided yet," he whispered before he stepped out of the portrait hole. Ginny sat there for a few seconds trying to collect her thoughts. Then she stood up abruptly and took the staircase two steps at a time.

_Must find Harry._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay…so I didn't reach my 40 reviews, but hey….its all good. I'm still grateful for my faithful reviewers. In particular I would like to thank: Kaiyu Onibaba, Caliga Rose, Sweetmly117, Starrynight12312, Starz4ever and JuzElizabeth. If I didn't mention you it's only because you've jumped in reviewing from the last two chapters, which I'm grateful for, I just wanted to mention those who've showed me support from the beginning. Your reviews mean the world to me and they give me good insight on how you think the story is going. This chapter might get a little confusing as I add some things that I'm sure will set your mind to questions, you see into the mind of other characters…I'm excited…I hope you are! Here goes…**

Chapter 6

Harry could feel someone gently shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to see Ginny staring at him, her brown eyes gazing into his emerald ones. Harry could feel his heart contracting as heat spread through his body, a new sensation that confused him.

"Ginny! You shouldn't be up here. What if Ron finds you, he'd kill me," Harry muttered more to himself rather than Ginny. Ginny shot him a curious look and chuckled slightly shaking her head at him.

"No Harry, listen I have something important to tell you—"

"Ginny," Harry saw the look in her eyes…there was something intense there. For some reason Harry felt compelled to kiss her, albeit he tried to brush the feeling away, but there was something intoxicating about the fact that Ginny was there in his dorm, sitting on his bed, so close to him.

"Harry I—" Harry didn't allow Ginny to finish he leaned up and pressed his lips against hers and kissed her, he could feel her stiffen at first, but then she bent into the kiss and gave an uncomfortable groan. Harry broke apart from her and gently pulled her onto the bed with him. They sat next to each other for a long time just looking at each other then Harry leaned in and kissed her, Ginny responded immediately. She placed her hands on both of Harry's thighs and he groaned into her mouth kissing her fiercely.

Ron made a grunting noise from his bed that caused Harry's heart to stop beating for a moment, _what in Merlin's name am I doing? _He looked at Ginny and saw that she was blushing beautifully and in that instant, he knew exactly what he was doing. He pulled the curtains closed around him and rolled Ginny over so she was beneath him; he lowered his mouth to her neck and kissed a trail all the way up and along her jaw line. He heard her gasp and could feel himself get excited. As though Ginny sensed this, she grinded her hips against his and Harry moaned into her neck.

"Ginny," he gasped.

"Harry—erm—I—" Harry once again captured her mouth in his silencing her, he'd never expected to feel this for Ginny, he never realized the effect she had on him. He could feel her hands moving on his back, it was then he realized that he wasn't wearing anything, but his boxers. He looked into Ginny's eyes and saw that she looked dazed, her chest was heaving as she tried to regain her breath. Harry smirked and started kissing her neck again wondering how he knew exactly where to kiss her; he could feel her hands in his hair.

"Harry, I really did need to tell you something," Ginny whispered in his ear, causing shivers to make their way through Harry's body. He was about to ask what it was she needed to tell him when the curtains snapped open and Harry and Ginny were faced with a crazed looking Ron. Harry could feel the color drain from his face as he stared at Ron and imagined what kind of scene Ron had walked in on.

"HARRY POTTER!" Ron screamed, but it seemed to be coming from far away and it wasn't Ron's voice it was …._Ginny?_

"Harry Potter, wake up this instance!" Ginny whispered into his ear so as not to wake everyone in the room. Harry snapped his eyes open and saw Ginny staring down at him. _It was just a dream, _Harry found that he felt some relief at the thought, knowing that Ron wasn't going to castrate him, but then he could feel something like sorrow fill him.

"Ginny—I—what?—what are you doing here?" Ginny ignored his questioning.

"Finally, I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes." Harry could smell her, she smelled like smoke, like she'd been sitting in front of the fire for a while.

"Ginny," Harry breathed trying to separate reality from dream. Ginny smirked at him which caused him to notice his growing excitement.

"You're a noisy sleeper…did you know?" She smirked. Harry felt very self conscious. _What had she heard? Did she know? What would Ron say?_

"You—you heard, I mean. Wait, what are you doing here? Weren't you in the hospital wing…and—Sirius…did you really?"

"Calm down Harry, that's why I came to get you. I sent Ron and Hermione to prepare Dumbledore for our arrival. Ron didn't seem very eager because he wanted to drag me back to the hospital wing, but he went just the same, told me he was about to go anyway because you were groaning in your sleep and thought you might be getting visions from Tom again." Ginny shivered a little, then, "I don't think he realized that they were—er—pleasure groans." Harry groaned open mouthed at Ginny wondering how she knew they were pleasure groans.

"Listen Ginny, about that—"

"Harry, trust me when I say, I don't care to know about your exotic Cho Chang dreams," Ginny snapped at him.

"I wasn't dreaming about Cho," Harry muttered but Ginny mustn't have heard because she was pulling the covers off of him. He wished she hadn't because he was very exposed. She seemed a bit flustered because of her pink cheeks, but she sounded very assertive.

"Come Harry, we need to get Sirius."

"You mean, you found him, he's here." Harry forgot about his current state and ran to Ginny and grabbed her about the shoulders.

"Where is he? How did you do it? I could kiss you," and he did, he placed his lips on hers and granted her a gentle kiss. Ginny pulled away hastily and grabbed Harry's arm. All the way down the stairs he kept rambling and asking half questions.

XxXxXxXx

Ginny was slightly aware of the fact that Harry was rambling excitedly, but she was more focused on what had gone on, and more importantly the fact that Harry had kissed her. She lifted her hand to her lips.

_Well, two kisses in one night, I must be the luckiest girl in Hogwarts. _Ginny thought sardonically.

"Where is he Ginny? I can't believe this, it's amazing, and_ you're_ amazing." Ginny couldn't help but smile at Harry's happiness. She saw the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes. Ginny made her way over to the corner of the room and grasped Sirius' arm.

"We put a concealing charm over him, so we wouldn't startle anyone."

"We?" Harry eyed her curiously; Ginny cringed at her own carelessness.

"I meant me…did I say we?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"Oh, well. I meant me." Ginny thought back to Malfoy, she was really grateful for his help even if he was an insufferable prat. Ginny brought her attention back to her surroundings. Harry had found Sirius' hand and was wiping his eyes.

"Did you stun him?" Harry asked.

"No, he umm…he's alive…just not responding. Harry, don't be mad, I'm sure he's fine."

"I'm not mad Ginny. I'm extremely grateful, I owe you, and I'm going to make it up to you I promise." Ginny wasn't sure what to make of his comment, all she knew was that every time he smiled at her like that, her heart skipped a beat. Ginny led the way to Dumbledore's office with Harry following behind with a huge grin on his face. They reached the statue outside of Dumbledore's office and Ginny stood there feeling slightly silly because she didn't know the password. Apparently it wasn't needed because they were soon greeted by Hermione, she looked at Ginny and gasped grabbing the younger girl in her arms.

"You're alright! Oh, you gave us all such a fright. Are you feeling okay? You really should go see Madame Pomfrey. Oh and you're so pale. Are you sure you're not feeling ill? We could just—"

"Hermione calm down. I'm fine, right now I'm more worried about Sirius," Ginny said in earnest trying to get the attention away from her. She glanced sideways at Harry and he was looking at her, a strange emotion reflected in his eyes.

"Sirius, yes, where is he?" Hermione asked looking around the corridor.

"Right here," Harry held up Sirius' hand, thought Hermione couldn't see anything, she understood. Without a word Hermione turned on her heel and led the way to Dumbledore's office. They found a jittery Ron and an amused Dumbledore; Ron got up and ran to his sister and immediately started rambling.

"Ginny, oh thank Merlin. When you came to me tonight, and I thought you were hurt, you yelled at me to get Dumbledore and I. Bloody hell are you okay?" Ron was rubbing her shoulders and he kissed the top of her head. Ginny had to admit that she was extremely shocked by her brother's reaction to the whole situation; she remembered the last time Ron was ever this open about his concern for her. She could almost pinpoint it to the second. They had been playing in the lake near the Burrow as they often did when they were younger. It was the last day before Ron was to go to his first year at Hogwarts.

XxXxXxXx

"_Ron I'm going to be the mermaid alright?" Ginny smiled and swam near the center of the lake. Ron frowned slightly and looked at his younger sister._

"_What if I want to be the mermaid for once?" Ron questioned trying to hold back his smile. Ginny laughed at him and showed off her missing two front teeth. She had been so happy when she'd lost them and the tooth fairy had left her a hefty amount of sickles._

"_**You** can't be the mermaid Ron, you're a boy. You could be a merman," she giggled at him._

"_Nope, mermaids are much prettier than mermen." Ron retaliated now letting his smile spill forth._

"_Well, I," Ginny pointed to her self as she tread water, "am the boss, like you said today. And I say you can't be a mermaid, you have to be…hmmm…the magical fish boy."_

"_Magical fish boy?" Ron put on his best disgusted face. Ginny giggled at his look and cried as her head slipped under the water momentarily. Ron swam forward worried that Ginny might drown; she resurfaced a moment later sputtering, but laughing just the same. _

"_Are you okay Gin?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine." Ginny swam further away from Ron and looked at him with that mischievous look that Ron knew was 'the twin look'. She always got that look in her eyes when she was feeling devious like the twins. It was never a good sign._

"_You have to swim back to shore and wait. The mean squid that Charlie told us lives at Hogwarts is going to attack me and you have to save me."_

"_Alright," Ron obeyed and swam back to shore waiting for his sister to start the game. He turned around and gave Ginny a thumb up. She signaled back and started splashing in the water._

"_Help! Oh help." Ginny's head went under the water than resurfaced and she coughed dramatically. Ron smirked at her antics getting ready to make his grand save._

"_Isn't there someone out there who could help me?" more splashing, "Like a magical fish boy for instance?" Ginny heard Ron laughing from shore and his distinct splash as he dove in the water, she laughed, but felt a sharp pain in her side and felt herself slip under. She reemerged coughing and sputtering, trying to get the water out of her lungs. She went under again, but couldn't seem to find the surface, she searched and scratched to claw her way to air, but couldn't find her way up. The darkness was closing in on her and she wondered where her magical fish boy was._

_Ron resurfaced and saw his sister go under. He smiled, but then he felt his stomach twist. Something wasn't right, Ginny had gone under, but there weren't any bubbles and there weren't any splashe;, the surface was still._

"_Ginny?" Ron's voice came out squeaky and he looked around frantically. She wasn't anywhere in sight; he could feel his heart speed up and he screamed Ginny's name, but he couldn't find her. Then he felt someone poking in his mind and he heard Ginny's scared voice as if she were whispering in his ear, 'Where's my magical fish boy?' That was all he needed, he swam to the middle of the lake as fast as he could and her dove to try and find her; he couldn't. He came up to the surface for air then he plunged back down again, he was starting to give up hope when he felt something, like warmth spreading through his body, he was near to her. He swam a little farther and felt her hand. Joy and relief filled him as he pulled her to the surface._

_Ron had made it to shore with his sister, but she wasn't moving and she looked deathly pale._

"_Ginny," Ron sobbed into his sister's neck. Then he placed his hand over her heart, he wasn't really sure what he was doing, it just felt like the right thing. Suffice to say he was shocked when he felt movement._

"_Ginny?" he moved his hand and looked at it, examining it; he then looked to Ginny to see if he was imagining things. She was still and paling faster her freckles seemed to pale as well. He placed both of his hands to the side of her chest where he felt her rib cage and he concentrated, not really knowing why but just feeling like he was doing something right. He added some pressure and felt fluid moving beneath his hands. He willed the liquid to move out of its current spot, to remove itself from its dwelling place. _

"_Please, please, please, please," Ron closed his eyes and willed the liquid._

_Then._

_She coughed, sputtered and coughed. Fluid was gushing from her mouth. Ron helped her turn over so the water wouldn't choke her to death. He peered over his sister and when it seemed like she was alright he helped her lie down on her back. Her chest was rising and falling with each sweet breath of fresh air she took. She looked into Ron's eyes and smiled._

"_I knew my magical fish boy would save me," she squeaked. He laughed shakily and kissed her forehead._

"_Always," Ron promised hugging his sister, never wanting to leave her. What would happen to her when he wasn't around? Who would she play with? Who would be her hero? They spent the rest of the day recouping by the lake and enjoying each other's companionship._

_XxXxXxXx_

Ginny grasped her brother tightly around the waist and felt her childhood tendencies burst through, she held onto him and didn't let go until they heard Dumbledore clear his throat.

"Miss Weasley, we are all happy to know that you are fine after your ordeal. Are you sure you won't be needing Madame Pomfrey's assistance?"

"No professor, I do believe I'll be okay for the time being." Ron gave her a searching look. He was going to protest on his sister's behalf. She placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Really Ron, I'll be fine." He didn't look convinced.

"If I promise to see her later will you let it go?" she pleaded. Ron nodded his consent and led her to a chair next to his.

"Now Miss Weasley, if you could please tell us what you remember." Dumbledore studied her with great interest.

"Where should I start?" Ginny ran a hand over her right arm, a mannerism she developed over the years.

"How about from when you were in your common room with Harry, when you first encountered the mirror."

"Right-o, well, Harry and I were in the common room. I was up because I couldn't sleep and haven't been able to get a decent sleep since I've arrived. Harry was up for the same reasons and—er—we talked for a bit. He got—er—upset and threw the mirror and I went to get it for him. I got a feeling that I shouldn't touch the mirror and I wanted to back away, but it seemed like there was a force drawing me to it." Ginny looked around the room to see how her story was being received. She was met with intrigued stares so she continued.

"Well as I said, I was drawn to the mirror and my hand seemed to be moving toward it on its own. When I held the mirror…well…that was the last thing I remember before all of the pain," Ginny said tiredly. All the effects of the night were really starting to gain on her. She felt the fatigue fall over her like a blanket of haze.

"Pain can cause the mind to shut off, especially to ease the agony," Dumbledore stated comfortingly, then he prodded, "What's the next thing that you remember?"

"I was in the dark, not like waking up in my common room in the middle of the night dark, but black. I remember that the air was clear…there wasn't any scent that triggers my memory or anything. It was just…dark.

"I called out to people…everyone and anyone and I could've sworn that I heard Ron, but it might've been my imagination." Ron snapped his head up and looked at his sister.

"You heard me?" Ginny nodded her response and rubbed her face with her hands, the fatigue was really hitting her now with a strong force.

"Then…I'm not quite sure what made me even think to do what I did next, but…I called out to Sirius. There was a bright light and the floor vanished from beneath me, the next thing I knew I was falling. I landed in a room and Sirius was there with me. We both thought we were dreaming, he looked so scared," Ginny's voice cracked and she cleared her throat to continue.

"Anyway, I proceeded to look for some way out, then the next thing I know, I've woken up on the Quidditch pitch with Sirius by my side, but he wasn't moving so I…erm…used his wand to put the Concealing Charm on him and brought him up." Ginny hoped that her little fib would work for now. She knew that Dumbledore would catch on that she was lying, but she didn't want to tell the trio about her 'help' from Draco Malfoy.

"But Ginny, even with one's own wand, the Concealing Charm is advanced magic, have you even learned about it yet?" Hermione asked. Ginny cringed slightly, as much as she loved Hermione as a friend, the girl really was an insufferable know-it-all.

"Moody taught me," Ginny said simply as if the discussion were closed. Hermione looked as though she wanted to say more, but never got the chance because Dumbledore had begun to speak.

"Harry, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, if you would please go get Professors Snape and McGonagall, as well as Madame Pomfrey, I would wish to speak to them and get Miss Weasley and Sirius medical attention from Madame Pomfrey. The trio nodded, though reluctantly, and made their way out of the Headmasters room.

Dumbledore fixed Ginny with a stare as though he were sizing her up. She'd never felt so vulnerable since her first year at Hogwarts when the Headmaster had fixed her with the same exact stare. Ginny stared at the floor and tried to think about other things, her plan was working until she thought she felt something prodding her in the back of her mind. Ginny winced slightly at the horrible memory, but pushed it aside Tom Riddle was gone there was no way he was trying to enter her mind now.

Ginny continued to stare at her feet now realizing that she was barefoot, what in Merlin's name was she thinking walking around outside like that! Then she felt it again stronger this time, as though something was prodding at the memories in her mind, but she didn't want them to resurface, this experience was too familiar and Ginny began to panic, she hoped the Headmaster wouldn't notice she didn't want him to think that she was a complete nutter.

Ginny thought about anything she could, anything except what the prodding in her mind was trying to find. She thought about the summer and how boring it had been, really there hadn't been much to do. They had stayed at Grimmuald Place again because Dumbledore didn't think it was safe for them to return to the Burrow, and Ginny had missed the Burrow very much.

Prod. Ginny's mind wandered to how strange Draco seemed to be lately, not at all like his normal self. Ginny shook her head clearing her thoughts of Draco.

There was Percy; Percy had started owling her over the summer asking for her forgiveness, he'd confided that he was going to ask the rest of the family for forgiveness later. He'd said it was her that he was most concerned about because he'd always felt that out of all the siblings, she had been the one who understood him most. She of course had been bitter and stubborn at first, but Percy was Percy, she forgave him and they slowly started rebuilding the bond.

Prod. _She was in the common room and there was John Azar. _Ginny blinked in confusion.

Prod._ She was surrounded with light, glorious light and filled with exquisite pain, then blackness._ Ginny gasped and clutched her stomach.

Prod. _Sirius was lying on the ground not moving_.

Prod. _Draco Malfoy was pushing her into a dark alcove._ Ginny squeaked and stood up. What in the world was happening? Was this Tom? Was he trying to get to her thoughts again?

Ginny searched the room wildly and found Dumbledore. He was staring at Ginny, but not in a concerned way, he almost seemed to be sizing her up somehow. He looked to be contemplative as if he was concentrating on something….or someone, that was when Ginny knew what was going on. The surprise had led her to drop her guard and images flooded in her mind's eye.

_Draco Malfoy was walking toward her on the Quidditch pitch._

_Draco as he performed the concealment charm on Sirius._

"Stop," Ginny whispered.

_There was the alcove again, it was dark. The blackness was suffocating._

"Stop," Ginny screeched. Dumbledore looked a bit taken aback, but regained his composure and fixed her with a stare, not an angry stare, just a pensive stare.

"Have you studied Occlumency Miss Weasley?" Ginny wanted to scream, he was trying to get in her thoughts and he was asking her about…well…she wasn't really sure what he was asking her about.

"With all do respect Headmaster, if you wanted to know the truth, I would request that you'd ask rather than delving into my personal thoughts." Ginny groaned, she didn't want to snap at Dumbledore, but she was outraged and scared.

Rather than looking apaled at Ginny's outburst, Dumbledore smiled at her openly.

"Miss Weasley, you were able to keep me out of your thoughts for quite some time, and I've _never,_ not been able to access someone's thoughts without ease. You proved to be a nice workout for my skills Miss Weasley." Ginny wasn't comforted of even humbled by the Headmaster's compliment…if that was what it was. If anything she was even more outraged by his lack of courtesy for her privacy.

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, but I'd kindly ask that you not use my mind to exercise your mindreading skills," snapped Ginny. She was now visibly shaking and Dumbledore, though abandoning his smile, still held an admiring twinkle in his eye.

"Please, I feel the need to explain. Take a seat Miss Weasley—"

"I'll stand thanks." Ginny paced the room and stared at Dumbledore, waiting for him to continue.

"As you wish. I do admit that it was wrong of me to try and access your thoughts without permission, I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for past experiences." Dumbledore said choosing his words carefully.

"If you're referring to the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle, I would greatly appreciate it _sir _if you would not shelter me. It only seems to question my strength as an individual and as a witch." Ginny seemed confident in stance and posture, but on the inside she was screeching at herself. What would her mother say if she knew that Ginny was talking to probably the most powerful wizard of the time in such a tone? Ginny shuddered involuntarily.

"You're quite right Miss Weasley," Dumbledore removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Once again I fear that my old age has withered my character judgment. I suppose it's high time to consider retirement." Ginny felt as though the North Pole had taken residence in her stomach.

"Professor Dumbledore, please don't, what I mean to say is—well—I wouldn't want to be the cause sir. The school—the wizarding world, we need you here. I'm sure you've still got at least a good seventy years left in you before you think about retirement!" Ginny offered trying to lighten the mood. She found that a smile was tugging at the corner of Dumbledore's lips.

"I am amazed, to say the least Miss Weasley, that you think that I'll be living in seventy years." Dumbledore chuckled in thought and looked at her, really examined the young lady before him, she would accomplish great things in time.

"Sir, the truth is, tonight I'm not sure what happened—exactly. I told you the truth…mostly…erm you see. When I woke up on the Quidditch pitch I had no recollection of what had happened to me. Draco Malfoy was there and—"

"Really? I was wondering what the image was of Mr. Malfoy, but I choose to stay out of personal matters when I come across them in someone's mind." Ginny awarded Dumbledore with a horrified look at what he could possibly be suggesting.

"No, it's nothing like that, it's—erm—well, Draco helped me with Sirius, bringing him up to the castle. I didn't have my wand you see since people seem to be telling me that I was in the hospital wing, it must still be there." Ginny looked up at the Headmaster to see how he was taking the information thus far, he seemed to be waiting patiently for her to continue.

Ginny told Dumbledore about the agreement she'd made with Draco about the questions, though she left out a few for obvious reasons. She spoke of just about everything except the events in the common room with Draco and John, she'd tell the Headmaster later once she had a better grasp of things.

"It seems Miss Weasley, that you did exactly what you needed to do for your current situation, which I think is extremely…adult of you." Dumbledore smiled. Ginny blushed sweetly and nodded her understanding.

"I believe that will be all for tonight Miss Weasley, I would be wise to advise you that you should probably contact your parents, they were terribly worried when I informed you of your—er—condition, I will of course send them a formal letter, but I daresay that they will appreciate a _personal _letter, shall we say."

"Yes sir, thank you." Ginny left.

XxXxXxXx

After Dumbledore had finished his meeting with Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey, he took time to stare in his fire and think.

She was getting stronger, and he recognized the fact. He thought about how much longer he might be able to withhold the information he had. Of course, the last time he withheld information it only worked against him, he could still sense that Harry didn't trust him fully anymore. Dumbledore removed his half-moon spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose. There was also the matter of the new students, people were noticing, but so far it didn't seem like anyone had pieced together any significance from the information they had.

_That could all change of course, if she got curious. She must be told, but not yet. _He'd tell Ginny when he had a better grasp on the situation.

XxXxXxXx

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took me forever, but life's been hitting me pretty hard recently. I also wanted to step back from this story and evaluate where I was taking it. Your reviews help me to keep on keeping on; I really do appreciate all of your support. Thanks.**

**Shmily,**

**Meg **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay…the long awaited chapter is finally here…enjoy…savor it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Draco entered his dormitory not caring if he made any noise, for Crabbe and Goyle slept like hippogriffs. He lay on his bed and stared into the darkness. He'd done what was asked of him and yet, he was now more confused than ever before. Who could have sent him the letter? Who could have possibly known that the youngest Weasley would be there? Draco didn't plan on telling the youngest Weasley about what he saw in the forest. She apparently didn't remember which put him one step ahead of Dumbledore and his followers. All he had to do was watch the youngest Weasley, like his father had told him.

_Father. _Draco realized that he should write to the delirious man, to see if he had any more instructions to give. Draco reluctantly peeled himself from his bed and sauntered to his trunk to remove his stationary. Once he had his things in place, he found that he was quite sure how to start…how was he to phrase it all? What was he supposed to say? Would his father even be in the right state of mind to respond to the letter? So, Draco Malfoy sat, his quill poised over the parchment, staring at the yellowed paper.

_Dear Father, _

Draco stared at the writing for some time; it looked out of place, and sounded awkward in his mind. He crumpled up the parchment in a frustrated manner and grabbed another.

_Father,_

_I have been doing what you asked, though I'm not really sure what my main objective is. I've been keeping an eye on the Weasley girl. I think that she has powers that we should take into consideration, but I'm fairly certain someone else probably already has. I received a letter, telling me to go to the Forbidden Forest; I followed instructions like you told me I should in such situations. What I found was…unusual to say the least, but I feel apprehensive expressing it in a letter. I know I might not see you for a while, but it really is something that should be discussed in…private. _

Draco paused, he really was worried about his father's mental stability, but he was taught that emotion was weakness, maybe he could sneak in his concern, without seeming…soft.

_Do you think you'll be getting out soon? Mother seems lonely at the manor; you know how she gets when she's left alone with the house elves. I hope that you're staying sane. Keep well so that we might be able to serve the purpose together. _

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco reread the letter about seven times before deciding that he should send it off. After he returned to his bed he fell in a heap and slept till he felt someone shake him.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Ginny, wake up this instant or you're going to miss breakfast." Candace shook her roommate. She'd never particularly liked the red head, after the incident in their first year, Candace was terrified of the girl; who wouldn't be terrified of someone who'd been taken into the Chamber of Secrets? No, Ginny Weasley was a bad omen as far as Candace was concerned. Ginny stirred slightly, but kept sleeping.

"Bugger!" Candace was running out of options, sure she didn't particularly like the girl, but Ron had asked her to do him a favor by waking her…who was she to deny a request from Ronald Weasley? Candace sighed and pulled out her wand, racked her brain for the right spell, then prepared herself for the screams that would follow.

"_Aquatas." _Suddenly there was a downpour of water, right above Ginny streaming down to her bed and her hair.

XxXxXxXxXx

Ron was getting impatient, he'd sent one of Ginny's little roommates up to wake her, but she still wasn't down yet.

"Ronald Weasley, if you pace anymore, you'll be sure to burrow a hole in the carpet," Hermione admonished, but her stare was gentle.

"Hermione, why don't you go up there? You'd be right to make sure that she got out of bed." Hermione shook her head at Ron.

"Who then, might I ask, would make sure that you didn't worry yourself sick?" Ron stopped pacing and stared at Hermione, he hadn't known that she cared really. He smiled at her, but then from all around the room stretched an ear piercing scream.

"Who in the world?" Hermione started, looking alarmed, but Ron was already halfway up the girls' staircase.

"_Ginny!" _

XxXxXxXxXx

Freezing, oh it was cold. Water was entering her air way. _What the bloody hell is going on? _Ginny heard screams filling her ears, she soon realized that they were hers when she saw Ron burst through the door into the dormitory.

Ginny looked wildly around the room for the source of the water and found it. There, right at the foot of her bed stood Candace Poddlewyt. Ginny was about to burst, she could feel a surge of anger rise, and she felt something different, something like power coursing through her, but before she could react the frazzled form of Hermione came bounding in the room.

"Ron, how did you do that?" Hermione panted.

"Ginny are you alright?" Ron asked ignoring Hermione's question; Hermione looked slightly put out, but eyed Ginny warily.

"Fine." Ginny gritted out, trying extremely hard to suppress her anger. She felt the anger slowly ebbing away and with the anger, went the build up of energy. Ginny was still staring at Candace, but the other girl hadn't taken her eyes off of Ron since he'd entered the room.

"How did you get up here Ronald?" Candace asked, with what sounded like awe in her voice. _She likes Ron, _Ginny realized with a start. Why hadn't she noticed it before? It was all right there in her head. The way the girl had watched the trio, almost just as much as Ginny herself had. The way the girl blushed whenever someone would say something about him or whenever, on the rare occasion, he came to talk to Ginny.

Ron on the other hand, didn't seem quite as taken. He seemed even a bit startled to find another person in the room.

"I ran." Ron shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Ron. There is no physically possible way that you could have made it up here. The staircase turns into a slide, remember?" Ginny offered. She too was now interested by the fact that her brother had managed to make it up the enchanted staircase. Hermione seemed less shocked now and stood to the side with a pensive look on her face. Hermione muttered something, Ginny thought she caught the word "library" before Hermione hurried out.

"It doesn't matter, are you ready?" he looked impatient. Ginny looked down at herself and took in her appearance. She was wearing a pair of Bill's old boxers and one of Charlie's shirts which had a dragon breathing fire in a different spectacular pattern each time.

"Erm, Give me a minute," Ginny mumbled as she made her way into the bathroom.

XxXxXxXxXx

Draco Malfoy wasn't in the best of moods when he entered the Great Hall that morning. He was extremely tired and irritated by every living and nonliving thing around him. He'd already yelled at three third years because they were taking entirely too long in the corridor and should have been making their way to wherever it was that they were going. They, of course, had all stared, frightened by the older boy who had been raving at them like some deranged lunatic.

"Bloody third years," Draco cursed under his breath. He made his way to his seat only to find it occupied by someone who carried an extreme resemblance.

"Out Gryffindor, that's my seat." Draco didn't bother with torture; he just wanted his seat back.

He watched as Reda's face reddened amazingly and Draco had to do a double take to make sure that it wasn't the youngest Weasley.

"Now, now Draco; let's be nice. After all, he is our guest." Daphne purred grabbing Draco's arm and looping hers through his. "Besides," she continued, "he was just telling us about his most recent lay." Daphne smirked looking very pleased with herself as she stared at Reda, who'd turned an ultra shade of red.

Under any normal circumstance, Draco would have pushed Daphne away from him, shoved the stupid Gryff out of his space, and thought about sticking up for Fanforth. As it stood, today wasn't any other day, and this circumstance wasn't any normal circumstance, and as it stood, Draco was actually interested in getting to know this younger boy who held and uncanny resemblance to himself. Draco settled for squeezing in between Reda and John.

"Continue." Draco granted lamely.

"Well, it was really late last night—or early this morning rather. I couldn't sleep—"

"Why not?" Draco asked. John Azar blushed slightly but kept Draco's gaze.

"I couldn't sleep not knowing if Ginevra was alright." John admitted willingly. Draco noticed that Reda had gone pale beside him and blanched uncomfortably.

"You were worried about the Weasley wench?" Daphne cried with glee, the mirth was palpable, like an aura surrounding her being.

"She's not a wench, and it would do you well to hold your scanty tongue when in my presence." John glared at her acidly, which in turn caused Daphne to shut her mouth. The glee was gone from her eyes and she was hard pressed to stare at the table.

"Anyway, I went downstairs because I thought I'd heard voices. There she was sleeping on the couch," John's mouth twitched, Draco would've thought the admiration that the boy felt for the youngest Weasley was pathetic if it weren't for what he'd said next.

"Well, then I hear her whimpering softly, of course right away I thought it must have been a bad dream. Wouldn't you guess that what she was whimpering was for me." Draco had to hold the urge to sputter his pumpkin juice all along the table. The little bugger was bold wasn't he, but then again John had no idea that Draco had been in the common room that night. Draco was about to embarrass the stupid git right there, but he felt something like anger, not his own, but coming from another source. Draco looked around only to find Reda Fanforth glaring at her eggs, but the silverware around her seemed to be humming along with the energy she was emitting. She definitely didn't belong in Slytherin, Slytherin's weren't supposed to show emotion…at least not any that didn't fall under the contempt category.

"Was she really?" Pansy asked giving Reda a sideways glance. John Azar didn't answer though, his face had paled considerably and he was staring at the entrance to the Great Hall; Draco soon saw why, at that moment Ginny was practically dragged into the hall by her brother, another girl flanking Ginny at her side.

John coughed a little and smirked at the Slytherins around him.

"Sorry, must be off, my queen has arrived." With that last statement John Azar swept up gracefully from the table and strode over to the Gryffindor table. Draco could hear Reda making choking noises from where she sat. Draco was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable sitting next to her, for the air in the vicinity had a shock about it. Blaise seemed to notice it too, for she reached across the table only to be met with a glare, Blaise backed down with a hiss as though she'd been burned.

Deciding to let Red cool off her steam, Draco reached for his glass of pumpkin juice.

CRACK. The glass exploded, then Pansy's, then went Daphne's and soon the whole Slytherin table was littered with glass. Draco let the shock pass for a little bit, but soon found himself smirking. This girl was extremely powerful and with a temper like that it was simple to say that it would definitely make for an interesting year.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Ron, I'll be fine if you let go of my hand and let me walk on my own." Ron glared at Ginny when she said this but sighed slightly and released her hand. Ginny rubbed her palm feeling how sore it was from when Ron had been clutching it.

"Red!" Ginny whirled around, slightly dazed from all the activity of the morning, but found that she regretted it when she saw who was walking toward her.

"John…how are you?" Ginny gritted out, trying to be polite, still trying to understand what had cause her heart to grow soft to him. He looked surprised at her as well.

"What? No 'bugger off'? Those love potions that I've been slipping into your pumpkin juice each morning must be working." John smiled at her sweetly. It was unnerving to see a face that reminded her so much of a person she didn't like to be around could be quite handsome when it held a genuine smile. She was also equally unnerved by the fact that she was willingly participating in playful banter with and eleven-year-old.

"Now John, you and I both know that there isn't anyway to make a love potion here in Hogwarts."

"Actually I didn't know that. Why isn't it possible?" Ginny smirked at him, glad to know that she knew some things which he did not.

"Because the key ingredient is the vein of a jasmine flower and most other potion ingredients terminate the effects of the jasmine vein because the flower is so pure that it cannot survive around magic, in fact, the only way to get a jasmine vein would be if you got a license to order it from a special apothecary." Ginny finished with a smirk, happy to see that John was gazing at her with little concealed admiration.

"But that's enough for our Potion lesson; shall we sit and have breakfast?"

"You want to have breakfast with me?" John Azar blushed slightly and stared at his feet. Ginny thought the gesture was amazingly cute.

"Of course, you know, you really aren't that bad when you're not trying to get into my knickers." Ginny was also extremely pleased to see that this made him blush even more. He muttered a 'sorry' and followed her to where she plopped down across from Ron. Ron glared at John for a moment, Ginny had told Ron all the things John had been saying about her, and needless to say that it only fueled Ron's argument that the sorting hat had royally 'screwed up' this year.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, looking around for a mop of messy black hair, but she couldn't find it.

"Dumbledore's office," Ron mumbled between the excess amounts of food he kept shoving in his mouth, "Dumbledore wants to see you as well, after you're done with breakfast, so hurry up with your kippers." John stared open mouthed as Ron continued to shovel the food into his mouth. Ginny fought the urge to laugh out loud; she could just imagine Malfoy looking at Ron much the same way if it were Malfoy, not John who was sitting there. Ron noticed them staring at him and brushed his nose, "What? Have I got dirt on my face?" Ginny laughed out loud then, as did John, they looked at each other and shook their heads.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I don't understand why Sirius can't stay with me. After all, he is my godfather." Harry was saying when Ron and Ginny walked into the headmaster's office after breakfast.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore nodded to them in kind.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," they responded simultaneously.

Sirius looked slightly ruffled, he was currently sitting in a chair nearest Fawkes cage, while inside the cage a recently reborn Fawkes hopped around and trilled happily at the seemingly mellow occupant.

"Harry, it would be too obvious if I allowed Sirius to stay with you. I daresay people might get suspicious if I allowed you to have a dog at school."

"So you're going to leave Sirius with Ginny instead? I'm afraid I'm still missing the logic in all of this," Harry fumed. Ron could never remember seeing Harry so angry before.

"Harry, I'm certain that Professor Dumbledore has his reasons for wanting Sirius to stay with me, even if he hasn't voiced them yet," Ginny stated calmly.

Harry spun around on the spot seemingly just noticing that they had entered the room. Ron noticed that once Harry saw Ginny his features softened slightly, but he whirled back around to face Dumbledore.

"What, might I ask, are your reasons?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly ands stated very clearly, "My reasoning is simple," he grabbed a lemon drop from the candy dish on his desk and offered some to the rest of the room, but all declined. He shrugged in defeat and popped the candy into his mouth, "I quite enjoy a good lemon drop." Ron shifted uncomfortably on his feet, he watched as Harry grew visibly, more and more irritated with Dumbledore. He didn't press Dumbledore on the matter, rather glared at the Headmaster in expectancy.

"The simple fact of the matter is that I need someone to watch over Ginny."

"WHAT?" Harry and Ginny both approached the Headmaster's desk with new zeal. Ron rubbed at his forehead absently sensing that they were going to be here quite a bit longer than he had intended.

"Alright then Sirius?" Ron asked, making his way towards the seated man. Sirius looked up slightly and made what Ron assumed was an attempt at a smile but only came as a grimace. Ron pulled up a chair next to Sirius and sat down vaguely aware of the fact that Ginny and Harry were arguing manically with Dumbledore still.

"So…how do you feel?" Ron still wasn't sure how to treat Sirius yet. He wasn't sure what the older man was thinking or what he'd endured wherever he was. Sirius sighed and with some effort threw Ron a rakish smile.

"I feel…as grand as one can feel after being in the freezing dark for Merlin only knows how long." Ron had to fight the feeling the Sirius was angry with his badgering, and remind himself that he'd probably be a bit snippy too if he'd been in the dark for such a long time. Not knowing whether he'd ever be able to see his family again…or anyone he cared about; then forced to follow his sister around all day. Sirius continued, "I suppose that given a few months I can get back into the swing of things. It's just that…since I haven't used my muscles in so long, they hurt, and sure Pomfrey has been giving me some remedies for the pain, but they still get stiff sometimes." Ron nodded in understanding, he wished there was something he could do for Sirius, he was just happy that Harry was happier now that Sirius was alive and well. At that Ron heard Harry give and outraged cry before prattling along to Dumbledore again.

"We're all glad you're back," Ron said softly and touching the older man's arm. Sirius shot his arm out of Ron's grasp looking as if he was burned. Ron blushed slightly, figuring that maybe the older man didn't like being shown affection. _Or maybe he took it the wrong way, _Ron thought horrified, he turned an even deeper shade of red and was about to explain himself when Sirius beat him to the punch.

"Sorry Ron, it's just, you—I…I'm glad I'm back as well," Sirius finished lamely, still staring at his arm. He gave a snort of laughter and flexed his hand in front of his face. Ron stared at him, wondering what could've possessed the man that he was so intrigued with his hand, but lost the thought when Harry came to sit next to him.

"So it's agreed then, Sirius you will stay with Ginny to monitor her and to make sure she doesn't have any more episodes. I will inform all of the teachers of this new arrangement between Ginny and Snuffles; I daresay some of them might be surprised if you walked into class with a dog." Ginny nodded silently and Harry crossed his arms over his chest not looking pleased.

"Now, onto more pressing matters; I believe that with the events of last year, it is probably best to just keep you informed. There have been murmurs about the prisoners currently being held up in Azkaban."

"They're still there?" Sirius interjected.

"Surprisingly yes, I would have thought they'd have been out by now as well, which makes me wonder what Voldemort is planning." Ron cringed at hearing the name. A look of understanding dawned on Harry's face.

"The dementors? But surely that would be risky even for the Death Eaters."

"He's commanded the dementors before; I wouldn't put it past him to gain their allegiance again." Dumbledore rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. Ron noted that the man was looking older and older these days.

"Snape has also found some very interesting information, which we must analyze carefully. It seems as though Voldemort has his sights set on someone or something other than Harry, though we aren't certain quite yet, the Order is working as much as they can to figure it out," Dumbledore cast a wearying glance by way of Ginny, which Ron caught but wasn't sure if he should say anything about it. Could it be possible that Voldemort would go after Ginny? But why? What would he do with Ginny? Ron shook his head and looked at Harry.

"Come on Harry, we should go tell Hermione, she's already in the library of course so we might be able to find out more there." Ron urged standing up, Harry followed suit saying goodbye to the room in general and following Ron out the door.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was an awkward feeling, walking down the corridors with a huge black dog in tow. The fact that Ginny Weasley didn't know how to act didn't help in the slightest. Was she supposed to talk to him, but if she did…what would others think? And if she were to talk to him, what would she talk about? She couldn't very well ask him too many questions…for how would he answer? But the slight sound of shoes and padded feet on stone was starting to drive her berko.

"So, life with me shouldn't be too interesting. I'm not too exciting of a person…" Ginny trailed off, glancing down to see that Siriu—Snuffles was staring at her expectantly. The silence must have been killing him as well; which made perfect sense considering the time he'd spent in silence before. She assumed he probably welcomed the sound.

"I of course wouldn't wish this kind of torture on anyone. Having to follow a teenage girl around all day. And I have no doubt in my mind that you'd probably want to spend this time with Harry rather than monitoring some silly girl who has 'episodes'." Ginny felt Snuffles' nose nudge her hand, and she felt comforted by his presence, maybe this wouldn't be such an awkward experience after all.

As she rounded the corner she was hit strait on by a mass of person. She landed on the hard stone with a soft 'oof'.

"Oh, I'm terribly s-sorry. H-here, let me help you up. Merlin, I'm so clumsy sometimes." Ginny held hands grasp hers and she was pulled up, back to her feet. Once she'd steadied herself and regained her bearings she looked at who'd knocked her over, but what she saw made her gasp in surprise…_could this year get any weirder? _

"I—I'm really sorry, it's just…I was late to class…and I don't know where it is. I don't have too many friends here yet…and…bugger…do you know where the Potions room is?" The boy behind the spectacles asked. Ginny could only stare, examining his unruly hair to his too big robes and back to his green eyes. This was too weird for words. Snuffles barked from beside her and bared his teeth at the boy.

"I—I'm really sorry again. I suppose I can find it on my own…I just—"

"No, no, don't worry about it. I can help you…it's just that—you look so much like someone I know," Ginny said, shaking her head. The boy shrugged and looked at her.

"I've been getting that a lot. Harry Potter, right? That's your friend?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. Hi, I'm Peter Handle, Hufflepuff first year." He extended his hand which Ginny stared at for a while before taking it in her own.

"My name is Ginevra Weasley, but everyone calls me Ginny…erm…Gryffindor."

"And what year are you in?"

"Fifth." Peter looked at her in awe and blushed slightly.

"Is this your dog? I didn't know we were allowed to have them at school." Peter glanced at Snuffles a bit apprehensively. Snuffles growled low in his throat.

"My dog?—Oh yes, this is Snuffles, Snuffles…this is Peter. I'm actually keeping him safe for a friend. Dumbledore said it was alright." Peter nodded. They stood there staring at each other for a while; the silence was thick and awkward.

"So, the Potions room did you say? Oh, you'd better hurry then. Do you have a pass from a teacher?" Peter nodded showing her his pass, "Okay, you'll be going down to the dungeons then. Follow the corridor till you get to the stairs then keep going down until everything gets cold and you can't feel the sunshine through the windows anymore, then take a right at the portrait of the dancing skeleton, follow that corridor along and it'll be….erm…" Ginny shut her eyes trying to get a mental image of the classroom. She hadn't taken the back route in forever, "the fourth door on your left, the gloomiest one in the corridor, you can't miss it."

"Thanks a bunch," Peter said shaking her hand, "Will I see you again?"

Ginny blushed slightly and nodded.

"After all, it's not that big of a castle, I'm sure we'll meet again. Good luck with potions. Try not to look Snape directly in the eye." Peter gulped and stared at his shoes. Ginny laughed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine. Remember, if you need help, my name is Ginny Weasley." Peter nodded and made his way down the corridor. She watched him as he turned to the staircase and disappeared out of sight. Ginny sighed…something was going on at Hogwarts and she was going to figure out what it was.

XxXxXxXxXx

* * *

**A/N: I know I know. It took forever and you were all being good little reviewers and waiting ever so patiently. I'm such a horrible person, but I had to get my bearings and figure out where I wanted this story to go. And I still haven't decided the ending, but I have some tasty things coming in the future rubs hands together deviously but only good reviewers get the tasty chapters flying to the computer, otherwise I might not be compelled to write, but fear not, I am going to finish this fic. As God as my witness, you faithful reviewers will never go hungry again…. cough sorry sometimes I lose myself. I hope this chapter got the questions turning in your brain. Sorry again for it being so far in coming. Reviews make the heart grow fonder.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Father's Minion**

_**Chapter Title: Unclear Destinations**_

**Author's Note**: Happy new year all. Can you believe it was a little over a year ago that I started this story? I'm sorry that I'm slow on the update, but last year I made the resolution that I was going to finish this fic and I plan to do that. Thank you to all those who have been waiting for this chapter. Pay attention I promise that most of the things in this chapter are important to plot development. To all my D/G lovers reading this, there will be D/G…I promise, but Rome wasn't built in a day, and I would be crazy to try to fit them together within this confined period of time and make it believable, but I'm not making any promises to the end pairing of the story. For all you know I could be an avid Ginny/Neville shipper…then where would you all be? (Insert evil laugh here) anyway…I hope that you enjoy the chapter. Please review!

* * *

She hadn't meant to do it of course. She'd just been really angry was all. She still wasn't entirely certain if the whole incident was her fault anyway. It certainly seemed possible. She'd seen them together; he was smiling at _her_ and hanging onto _her_ every word as though they kept him breathing…and something inside Reda just…_snapped_. Reda couldn't see the girl weasel's appeal. In all honesty she did have a pretty face, but her body was slightly bony in many places…there were so many other people that he could fancy, and yet he fancied someone who didn't necessarily exude magnificence.

Reda sighed and threw her Transfiguration book across the room. She rubbed her temples thinking back to earlier in the day. She'd seen them laughing and walking around the lake; Reda had been wishing to set fire to the girl weasel's fiery locks, and the next thing she knew, the tree next to her had burst into flames. This of course had attracted the attention of quite a few people in the vicinity, including John and little miss weasel miss.

"Oh sweet Merlin," the girl had gasped, "Are you alright, here come here, back away from that tree."

She'd pulled Reda away from the flaming tree and shoved her into John's arms. John had looked down at Reda stunned for a bit before he smiled down at her. In that moment Reda had forgotten that she had been jealous of the Weasley girl…what was her name again?...Ginny? How could she be jealous of someone when it was obvious that John held that look for her and her only. John broke her dazed ranting by continuing looking fondly at the redhead who was dousing the tree with water, rather than the redhead in his arms.

"Isn't she amazing?" He'd asked in rapt awe. Instead of anger; a feeling of anguish pooled into the pit of Reda's stomach and swarmed to the surface, she'd tried really hard not to cry, but in the end there was no getting around it. Amazingly enough there was a sudden downpour of rain, and the Weasley girl was once again with them.

"This rain came out of nowhere," she'd exclaimed, and then she'd turned her concerned eyes to Reda, "Oh, you must be so frightened, look you're shaking!"

Reda couldn't correct the nitwit; couldn't tell her that the fact that she was shaking was because she couldn't compose her silent sobs. It didn't help her situation when she realized that they were all getting soaked to the bone. The Weasley girl was standing there while her shirt clung to her like a second skin, causing John to stare openly. This made Reda's sobs evident and the rain poured harder.

"Oh dear," the Weasley girl muttered, "Come on John, we need to get her inside."

That had basically been the end of it; they'd led her inside where she'd thankfully met up with Draco. Reda had run soaking and sobbing into Draco's arms, while Draco yelled at John for not escorting a young lady in sooner, and didn't he know how to take care of a female, and glared when he saw that John's cloak was covering Ginny. Ginny in turn had screamed at Draco for being so rude to people and didn't he know that they'd only been trying to help and that he shouldn't be such an insensitive prat all the time. Draco had stormed Reda off with him to the Slytherin dungeons and she hadn't protested, she was now angered and embarrassed by her whole display and just wanted to sleep.

Now here she sat glaring at the wall and wishing that she could make John give her a moments notice.

"There's no point to it," she told herself bitterly, and prepared to head to the Great Hall for dinner.

XxXxXx

"Where were you?" Sirius roared at the small redhead in front of him. He'd been out of his mind for the past half an hour wondering where she'd gone, yet here she was. Soaked through her clothes and pulling off her trainers.

"I was out," she answered lamely.

"Out? And where precisely is '_out_'?"

"I was walking with John okay!"

Sirius growled at the mention of the boy's name. There was something about the boy that just didn't sit well with him. It might have been due to the fact that the boy reminded him an awful lot of a Malfoy, or it might have been that there was just this eerie feeling of dread Sirius got whenever the boy was around, but the animal in him definitely didn't trust the boy.

"Why do you insist that you talk to him? Why don't you talk to a nice boy like Harry?" At his remark Ginny snorted and Sirius flashed her a look.

"Oh, what? You were serious…Sirius…" she burst out laughing and Sirius had to fight the urge not to throttle her, never mind the fact that she'd saved him, but he was extremely angry with her temper and her horrible jokes were really starting to irk him.

"Of course I was serious. What's wrong with Harry?"

"Trust me, nothing is wrong with Harry," she said the tone in her voice had changed and Sirius noticed that her countenance seemed more closed off as if there was something there that she didn't want him to see.

"You still like him don't you?"

"Still? Was I really that transparent before that you knew I used to like him?" Ginny asked appalled by the revelation.

"I'd heard stories."

"Oh Merlin," Ginny groaned bringing her hands to her face and rubbing her forehead.

"Listen Sirius, whatever you've heard just forget it. Besides…Harry's been avoiding me like the plague lately. I don't know if you've noticed it or anything, but the only time Harry ever comes near me is when he really needs to speak with _you_. Even then I have to pretend I'm not there."

"Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it tells me that he's being an insane git."

Sirius growled in frustration, he hadn't had much time to talk to Harry, but the time that he did have he could tell that there was something that had been bothering Harry, besides that usual impending doom that awaited the poor boy. Harry had told Sirius about the prophesy and in all honesty, Sirius hadn't been too surprised to hear it. He'd felt horrid that the poor boy had to carry the burden. Then Sirius' thoughts turned to the fiery girl before him.

She was infuriating that was for sure, yet there was something that intrigued him to no end. She was very snippy with her remarks and livened the conversation. He'd almost throttled her more times then not, she'd become almost unbearable to be around and he knew she was only doing this because she didn't want to have a "watch dog". _Can't she see that I don't like this arrangement anymore than she?_ Sirius rubbed his calloused hands against his face and peered between his fingers at the girl. She was currently removing different layers of clothing.

"Can't you warn a man before you start getting undressed," barked Sirius finding it extremely hard not to stare at the undershirt that was clinging to the young lady's body.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize that you were incapable of keeping your eyes closed," she snarked.

"A little warning would have been nice nonetheless. Can't you do that in the bathroom?"

"Why? You always get angry when I'm not by your side," Ginny replied innocently starting to unbutton her skirt. Sirius threw his hands to his face and muttered, "I'll be waiting for you outside," before he disappeared into the hall as Snuffles. Ginny shrugged to herself and continued changing her clothes.

XxXxXx

It had been about three days since Ginny had last ditched Sirius and she was really trying to be nice to him. She understood that he hated the arrangement just as much as she did, but she didn't see the necessity in it all; she hadn't had any more "episodes" and she felt great. Once she and John had gotten past that first hurdle of his awkward infatuation, they had become really good friends and she found that she enjoyed his company. There were times when she'd feel as though he was still holding on to old feelings he held for her, but she'd just have to remind him that she didn't like him like that and he'd back off for a moment. It always hurt her to push him away, because he could be really sweet when he wanted to. This mannerism of his was something that baffled her entirely because he was so much like Draco in many other aspects.

Ginny looked around the hallway to make sure there wasn't an angry Snuffles on her tail. It wasn't her fault that she needed time alone…she just needed this. As Ginny made her way outside she heard voices, but she knew that is wasn't human speech she was hearing it sounded hissy and serpent-like. _Parseltongue._ Ginny was careful as she made her way around the corner and stopped in her tracks when she saw Harry kneeling on the ground picking at some grass, but he was conversing with something and in that moment Ginny saw what it was. Lying in the grass was a garden snake, though it seemed rather large for a garden snake and Ginny blinked once or twice when she realized that this particular garden snake had amber eyes.

Suddenly from somewhere Ginny heard:

"_You will be found."_

Ginny went extremely still, she wasn't certain where the voice had come from, but if she had to guess then she would guess it came from the snake. Too shocked to move and not wanting to make her presence known yet, Ginny stood stock still. Luckily it was Harry who answered the snake.

"_I will be what?—Was I lost_?" Ginny realized that Harry was speaking in parseltonuge and she could understand him. Ginny tried not to panic; Dumbledore had assured her years ago that Tom's traces were gone from her. To be certain she'd tried opening the chamber once more, relief had washed over her when she realized that she could no longer speak the language, and yet here she was able to eavesdrop on Harry's conversation with a snake.

"_She will understand." _The snake continued cryptically, but Ginny had a good idea that the snakes reference was to her being able to understand their conversation. Ginny could swear she saw the snake wink at her, but that couldn't be possible. Harry was still staring confusedly at the snake.

"_Your girlfriend is here_," the snake offered lazily. Ginny's heart sped up and she took a step forward hoping Harry wouldn't realize that she could understand what he was saying.

"Hello Harry." Harry spun around quickly and blushed furiously glaring at the snake.

"_She's not my girlfriend_," Harry hissed in parseltongue not knowing that Ginny could understand him. Now Ginny was the one blushing furiously. Did he honestly find the thought of being with her unappealing? Ginny didn't have time to dwell on this however as the snake repeated.

"_She will understand._" Harry gazed at Ginny now and the open ended emotion she saw there scared her. She tried to train her features so she wouldn't betray the fact that she knew what he or the snake was saying. Both she and Harry stood awkwardly waiting for the other to say something. Ginny's mind was working furiously, trying to grasp something, any excuse as to why she was there; the honest truth being that she herself wasn't certain why she was there.

"I…erm…was just going to the lake…" Ginny offered lamely.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded still feeling extremely awkward.

"Would you…would you maybe like to—erm—I mean. Well you were already heading that way and—"

"Yeah," she answered before she had time to really think about it. All of a sudden the tension seemed to be lifted and Harry smiled at her.

She decided that she liked his smile very much.

XxXxXx

The paws slapped the floor as Snuffles rushed down the hall. He'd have to speak with Dumbledore about her. He sniffed the air catching her scent, it seemed to be everywhere. She'd managed to shake him after lunch.

Snuffles stopped and sniffed at the air again, there it was, that scent…so distinctly Ginny and yet not. In his years of being an animagus Sirius had learned to use the abilities that his animagus form allowed him. Every person holds a scent, each scent as unique and unduplicated as the person's genetic structure; even the Patil twins had different scents; distinct; beyond the fragrance of perfume and hair potions, beyond the scent of parchment and quills, beyond robes and shoes. This scent is individual and distinct, more distinct than sweat, a scent that only an animal can know. When a person says that dogs can smell fear it goes much deeper than that, a dog can sense emotions and a dog can sense beings.

Snuffles followed the scent to a deserted classroom at least that is what one would think if one didn't have a dog's nose. Snuffles made his way quietly into the room; this room in particular had been the Muggle Studies room when Sirius had attended Hogwarts. There, sitting on the sofa was a sight that Snuffles never thought he would see. There sat Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley lips locked as though they were melded together. Snuffles was aware of the urge to growl ferociously at them, but he quickly extinguished that feeling.

Upon taking a deep breath Snuffles realized something. This girl was not Ginny Weasley, this girl who looked like her and smelled like her was not her, it wasn't the inward scent that smelled different…it was the outward scent. This person smelled like Spanish spices and soil. The real Ginny Weasley usually smelled like the Gryffindor common room and pumpkin juice. Upon even further inspection Snuffles found that the boy wasn't Draco Malfoy, but that Gryffindor first year that followed Ginny around all the time.

Snuffles was preparing to leave; it wasn't the first time that his nose had led him astray, he was always searching for the minute scents when he searched for specific people because the outward sense can be deceiving. The most unnerving part about this situation as well as so many others was that this girl, whom Snuffles had found out was a Slytherin, had the same exact genetic scent as Ginevra Molly Weasley. Snuffles really needed to talk to Dumbledore now, but he was finding it extremely difficult to pull himself from the room.

The girl had taken John's hand and was leading it up, underneath her shirt. While doing so her other hand was busy trying to unbutton the boy's pants. Snuffles was having troubles not going slack jawed at the scene before him, it had been a long time since he'd been with a woman, and to see these two kids going at it, though wrong in some sense he was sure, was more exciting than it should have been.

The girl, finding boldness, stuck her hand inside the Gryffindor's pants and that is when John was jolted out of his reverie. He looked at the girl before him and removed his hands from her body and his lips from her neck. He then removed her hand from his pants.

"John, what's wrong?" the girl asked innocently, but the boy was still trying to regain his composure.

"I can't do this," John stated. Snuffles thought that the girl would surely be put out by this, but instead she smirked at the boy.

"Oh yes you can, you seemed _very_ functional just a moment ago." John looked at the girl in disgust.

"You don't understand Reda! You're not _her_," he spoke softly while trying to button his pants. Reda shot her hand forward and stopped his movements.

"Is this about _her_?" she sounded severely hurt. Tears seemed to be pooling in her eyes, but it seemed as though the boy wasn't paying attention, his features had gone goofy and he was staring off into the distance.

"She's just…everything. She's perfect," he gushed.

"Yes, pretty perfect princess Ginny Weasley," Reda spat. It was then that John actually looked at her.

"Are you crying?"

"No," Reda fought furiously to keep her emotions in check, but she just wasn't as good as the rest of the Slytherins when it came to emotion concealment.

"She could never love you. Not the way that—" the girl broke off seeing the change in the boy's features.

"What?" John's features had clouded and he looked murderous. Reda recoiled a little but continued in a persistent manner.

"Ginny, she…she could never hold the feelings for you that you hold for her. She's a fifth year John!"

"So."

"So she'll most likely want to date people her own age."

"Listen Reda, I know how you feel about me." John stated. Reda gulped and looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"You look an awful lot like her," John admitted. Reda looked hopeful and leant in to kiss him, but he placed a finger on her lips.

"But you're not her," he stood slowly and started tucking his shirt back into his pants before adding, "and you never will be."

Snuffles was so interested by the scene in front of him that he didn't notice that there was a person behind him until they touched his fur.

"Hey Snuffles, does Ginny know you're here?" Snuffles turned around to spot Peter Handle the Hufflepuff boy that looked like his godson. Snuffles barked in response knowing that the boy couldn't understand him, but he was eager to get out of the room now that his presence was noted.

"Handle, what are you doing here?" John Azar spat. The Harry look-alike noticed the whole room now.

"Oh, hello Azar," the contempt in his voice was clear; he then spotted the girl still on the couch, "Reda." The boy's eyes softened upon seeing her there. She nodded at him and stood up to fix her clothes. Peter's eyes widened as he realized what he just walked in on.

"Oh, erm…I suppose I'll just be going. I saw Snuffles in the doorway and thought that Ginny might want to know that he was out of the common room." Peter muttered. At the mention of Ginny's name John Azar perked up and looked toward Snuffles.

"Yes she would want to know. Don't worry about it Handle, I'll take him to her." John stated not leaving room for much argument. Snuffles was about to bark in protest when Peter came to stand in front of him.

"Do you even know where she is Azar?" Peter asked.

"No but I'll find her," John moved forward towards Snuffles.

"But I know where she is. I will take Snuffles." Peter didn't back down. John sighed and looked at Reda than back at Peter.

"Well, I'm coming with you. I was hoping to talk to Ginevra anyway and besides; Reda and I are finished with our business," Reda flinched at his simple dismissal of her presence. John drew his robes around himself and motioned to the hallway.

"Shall we?"

XxXxXx

The wind whipped her hair around her and she wished that she'd thought to bring her heavier robes.

"Here," Harry said, placing his robes over her shoulders, "you look like you're cold."

"Thank you." Ginny responded reveling in the warmth of his cloak. They had been having nice little snippets of chats, they talked about Quidditch, and classes, they had even talked about Cho (Harry swore up and down that he didn't like her anymore, but someone else).

Mostly they had just enjoyed each other's company and walked without saying much. Harry stopped her suddenly and pulled her to face him. Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she stared at him, waiting for him to make a move.

"Ginny…Ginny I—" but his statement was cut off by the barking of a large dog as it came toward them followed closely by three people.

"Bloody hell," Ginny cursed softly. Harry looked at her in surprise but smirked just the same. Snuffles stopped a few paces away from them and looked at them imperiously. Ginny looked to Harry and only then noticed that they had moved together quite close when he'd stopped her. His hands were around her waist and her hands were placed delicately upon his chest. She had to fight the sudden urge to run her hands up and down his body. Harry had apparently just noticed their proximity as well because his eyes had gone smoky and he looked as though he was going to lower his mouth to hers any moment. Ginny wished he would just close the space between them, but the moment passed and a voice broke them out of their reverie.

"Hey Potter, hands off." John Azar was standing near Snuffles and had his hands crossed in front of his chest. Though Harry glared at the boy he still removed his hands from around Ginny. If Ron ever found out that he'd touched his sister, Harry would be a dead man.

"Hello John," Ginny greeted. She disentangled herself from Harry and moved towards Snuffles.

"I guess you found me. I hope you aren't terribly angry with me for…erm…leaving you," Snuffles growled at her to show her that she wasn't anywhere near forgiven yet.

"And you brought an army, wow! Did you think I was in that much trouble?" Ginny laughed.

"Sorry Ginny, I found him in the old Muggle Studies room and I thought that you might worry about him being out of the common room," Peter offered. He looked worried that she might be angry with him, but Ginny was amazed to see him.

"Peter! How have you been?"

"Just fine, thanks."

"And thank you for bringing him Peter; he sometimes likes to wander off on his own." Ginny walked up to Snuffles and gave him a very stern look, "What do I tell you about leaving the common room Snuffles? Bad dog…very, very bad dog." Ginny was enjoying giving Sirius a hard time when she noticed the third person standing there.

"Oh, hello. I can't remember your name," Ginny stretched out her hand.

"Reda," the young girl answered but didn't offer to meet Ginny's hand in any way.

"Right, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Really? Because I was worried when we found you last week. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." All of Reda's answers were clipped and they made Ginny wonder what she did to make this girl cold toward her. Ginny looked back at John and saw that he was still glaring at Harry who was looking at the group baffled. Harry grabbed her hand and whispered into her ear, "Ginny, can you see what I see?"

"What?"

"Well, that one there, he looks like me. And of course we've already established that John looks like Malfoy, but look at the girl." Ginny looked at Reda and didn't really understand why Harry had instructed her to do so.

"She looks exactly like you." Ginny now took a moment to really look at the girl.

"No she doesn't," Ginny stated.

"Yes she does," Harry said.

"No I don't," Reda said looking extremely bitter that someone had compared her to Ginny Weasley.

"Actually you do," John said looking at Reda sheepishly.

"So is that why you agreed to meet me in the Muggle Studies room?" Reda looked extremely hurt.

"What?" Ginny and Harry questioned together.

"Shut it Reda," John said. Something flashed in Reda's eyes and she looked like she was about to say something else when John walked up to her, grabbed her arm and dragged her from the group toward the castle. The group watched them leave with mixed apprehension and interest.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Peter said and smiled at Ginny before he directed his attention to Harry, "Nice to finally see the Harry Potter I'm constantly being compared to." With that he was gone.

When it was just Ginny, Harry and Snuffles standing by the lake edge Harry let out a sigh.

"That was weird."

"Yeah so many look-alikes, I was going to talk to Dumbledore about it."

"That's not the only thing Ginny. He didn't know who I was," Harry looked at Ginny.

"So? Not everyone is in love with you Harry," Ginny reminded him in a light tone, hoping it would suggest that she was done with her infatuation.

"No, I know that Ginny, but when I first found out about the wizarding world it seemed everyone here knew who I was. Each year with the new wave of first years I've had to deal with the fascination and awe as they see '_Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived_', it wasn't any different this year…except those three. My name is constantly in the wizard papers…how could he not know who I was?" Ginny in all honesty was amazed by how perceptive Harry was. Everyone in the wizarding world knew who Harry Potter was; you didn't grow up in a wizarding home and not know who Harry Potter was, even if you belonged to a family of dark wizards. Unless Peter was a muggleborn there was no reason for him to not know who Harry was. And for some reason, Ginny had a feeling that Peter wasn't a muggleborn.

* * *

**A/N:** Well until next time which I promise won't take five months. By the by: reviews are what champions are made of. Shmily, Meg () 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Most of the characters aren't mine. J. K. owns Harry Potter (sigh)

A/N: Please please please forgive me for the neglect that I have shown you faithful readers of this story. I'm terribly sorry that I've been away for so long, but senior year was rough and I had so much to do. Luckily I have now started college and have less to do and will be able to write more of the story. I'm really sorry for not keeping my promise; I hope that you forgive me. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

xXxXxXxXx

Draco Malfoy was extremely irritated and Daphne and Pansy were getting on his last nerve. He slowly removed his wand from his robes ready to cast an Unforgivable when Blaise walked in looking very pleased with herself. Her amber eyes were alight with mischief and even in his foul mood, Draco was interested to see why she seemed so pleased with herself.

"Off snogging Crabbe again were you Zabini?" Draco drawled lazily, knowing it would work to get real information out of her without having to ask for it. He was right of course, for Blaise immediately glared at him and took her—for your information—stance.

"Actually, I was off having a nice chat with your best friend," she stated cryptically, the happy glint coming back into her eyes.

"And who, exactly, is my best friend?" Draco asked begrudgingly, knowing that she was loving the fact that she knew something he did not. She cackled—actually cackled—with suppressed glee.

"Harry Potter," Blaise said letting the cacophony of disbelief hit her full force. Draco knew that no matter how much he tried there was no way to keep the surprise he felt from dancing on his features. Daphne had a look of disgust on her face, and Pansy rather looked like a confused monkey.

"For shame Blaise! Why in the world would you stoop to talking with Potter?" Pansy shrieked.

"How did you even get him to speak to you?" Daphne wondered aloud. Draco sat stoically in his chair, his features once again schooled to indifference. He cursed himself silently for ever allowing the emotion of surprise to cross his face.

"Apparently Potter has a thing for snakes," Blaise said practically bouncing up and down with glee.

"We know that Blaise, the freak sent one to attack Finch-Fletchy our second year," Draco said in a bored manner, hoping to take control of the situation once again.

"Let's just say he likes to converse with them about everything," Blaise said.

"Everything?" Pansy asked flabbergasted.

"Well, almost anything," Blaise said dejectedly, "I couldn't get anything useful out of him of course, but—"

"Useful?" Draco interjected, "And do you mean to imply that you can speak parstletongue?"

"Useful—meaning anything of use to the Dark Lord, _Draco. _And yes, but only when I'm in my animagus form." Blaise said smugly.

Draco was thoroughly alarmed by this statement. What did she mean she was an animagus? Where did she learn to become one? But most importantly, what mission was she given to do for the Dark Lord? Was he not just as, if not more, capable than this overexcited bint in front of him?

"_You're _an animagus?" Daphne breathed, clearly ditching her snobbish manner to admire Blaise's accomplishments.

"Yes."

"Hold on a second, you are doing a mission for the Dark Lord?" Draco asked not able to cover his contempt for the witch in front of him. He hadn't received notice of anything since he'd spent that horrid night helping the Weasley brat.

"Yes, Draco. Of course, I'm not allowed to discuss specifics, but I'm hoping with time that I'll be able to coerce information out of Potter. It's extremely hard considering I can't pretend to know who he is or the Dark Lord for that matter," Blaise chose this moment to slump down on the sofa that was occupying both Daphne and Pansy.

"Well, did you get anything out of him?" Draco hissed, letting his anger flow freely from him, lashing out at Blaise. In return Blaise flinched at his tone.

"Sorry Draco, I didn't have a lot of time to build a lasting relationship. Ginny Weasley came and mucked everything up." Draco's ears perked at the mention of Ginny Weasley. He hadn't seen her since they'd had their screaming match the night that Reda was soaked.

"Why was she there?"

"Hell if I should know, but I can tell you this. She understood every word I was saying," Blaise said. She seemed to be staring off as though she were contemplating a difficult arithmancy problem. Before Draco could remark on Blaise's findings Reda burst through the entrance looking for all the world as though she was going to blow something up. She marched to the center of the common room and stood breathing heavily before she let out a mighty scream.

The scream was unlike anything he'd experienced before; with the possible exception of the sigh he heard when he'd found Ginny Weasley in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. It filled the common room, reaching all the way to the ceiling. Pansy and Daphne covered their ears and stared at the young red-head, clearly at a loss of what to do. Blaise on the other hand, Draco observed, moved to touch Reda but only moved forward a little before she was knocked back by a seemingly invisible force.

Draco wasn't certain as to what he should do. What he did know was that he was getting tired of girls and their inability to control their emotions. Draco stood languidly and said in a clear voice, "Reda."

The scream immediately stopped and the red-head looked at Draco as though challenging him to say something else. He sneered at her; if she thought she was above him, she was sorely mistaken. He moved toward her slowly, but deliberately, hoping that he wouldn't be forced away like Blaise had been.

"We do not need your tantrums disrupting our lovely afternoon. If you are having," Draco grasped for the word, "_personal _problems, I suggest that you deal with them on your own time. Otherwise join the Gryffs because here in Slytherin we know how to handle ourselves in public."

If he had expected her to scream at him then he was far from what was expected. In a most dignified manner, Reda tuned on her heel and marched out of the common room. There were many faces staring in the direction of where she had gone but no one had said a word. People who had heard the scream from their rooms had made their way onto the landing of the stairs, looking, with what they hoped, was contained interest at what was going on.

Draco huffed in disgust and moved to help Blaise off the floor. The girl had some troubles gathering her bearings.

"Follow her," Draco ordered once Blaise seemed stable once more, "I have some things I need to do. Also, find out if she's a parstlemouth." Blaise didn't acknowledge Draco's request with movement, but rather a cross stare.

"Just do it." Draco barked and Blaise was out the door before he could snap at her again. Draco glared to the common room at large and made his way to his sleeping quarters.

xXxXxXxXx

Peter Handle sat on the steps to the main staircase, loathing his situation. He pulled gingerly at the hem on his robes and glanced sideways, ready and anticipating any sign of red. He didn't know why he bothered; it certainly didn't matter, at least that is what he'd told himself on countless occasions. It wasn't as though she was ever particularly nice to him, she didn't even go out of her way to acknowledge his presence, and still he was drawn to her.

Much to Peter's dismay, however, she seemed drawn to someone else entirely; someone who Peter thought of as a foul loathsome fool. Peter's thoughts toward that person weren't kind, especially not after the fiasco today outside. Before he had any more time to ponder the recent dilemma, a flash of red brushed past Peter's eye. He snapped his neck up so fast that he could swear he heard a faint pop before there was this tingling pain. Reaching up with a hand to rub his neck, Peter made to follow the girl.

Unbeknownst to Peter, he in turn, was being followed as well.

xXxXxXxXx

Reda was boiling hot from the inside out. She didn't want to speak to anyone, and at the same time she just wanted to cry on someone's shoulder. She hadn't meant to cause a scene, well, okay…maybe she had. Was it honestly so horrid to want some attention? Draco was right though, she had acted as though she were a child.

"You are a child," came a small voice from behind her. She was so startled by the noise that she twisted her ankle turning around. Only to find herself face to face with Peter Handle. She knew his name; he was the one who seemed to follow her wherever she went. In the beginning it was sort of endearing to have a person gaze at you the way this boy did, but lately she found that it was a little unnerving.

"I'm sorry?" Reda spoke. It was the only thing that entered her mind. On any normal occasion she would have spoken as though she were sure of herself; as it stood she wasn't certain how the boy had come to respond verbally to her unspoken thoughts.

"Well, I could have sworn that I heard you say that you had acted like a child. Well…you are a child." Peter stated staring at Reda with something akin to wonder in his eyes.

"I am not a child," Reda huffed daintily. No one had ever called her a child before and she wasn't about to allow this—this _boy _to call her one. She straightened herself and tried to look the epitome of 'grown-up' and yet she was slowly coming to the realization that she was only eleven years old. _Eleven years old? _Why was it, then, that she felt so much older? She glanced down at her skirt, there were no developed breasts to keep her from seeing straight to her feet. Her hips were straight; there was hardly any curve to her body at all. _No, wonder John doesn't notice me._

"But you are a child, I'm a child as well and Azar…well, Azar is even more childlike than anyone I've ever met," Peter said.

Reda raised her head from her self examination to see the boy in front of her. He lacked to confident air that John possessed, yet he seemed to exude a sense of stability. He seemed small within his robes and his features were softer, but she felt comfortable being around him. He spoke the truth, even though she didn't want to hear it.

"You're right of course." Reda conceded.

To her surprise the boy smirked at her in a somewhat self-satisfied way. He looked to his shoes, as if for guidance before saying, "I'm always right."

xXxXxXxXx

She knew his name; she knew the name of the girl as well, even if they had never spoken to each other before. She hadn't always known though; in the beginning she was quite unaware of whom they were, but as she started noticing the similarities around her she started piecing together the puzzle pieces. They, of course, were still oblivious. She expected nothing else to be honest. They were too busy letting their hormones distract them from what was real.

She wasn't in a rush to push the situation along. She was having too much fun just watching them. That's what she'd done from the beginning, when all of this really started. She had sat back and watched nature take its course. History, however minute, would always repeat itself. So she sat and watched as her three comrades tore the world, unknowingly, to its knees.

A/N: I'm so sorry for leaving you in the dust for such a long time. I was overcome with severe writers' block, not liking where the story was going and revamping the entire thing; but I made the oath to finish this story and I will finish it. I apologize once again for it being so late and for not keeping my promise for a fast post of this chapter. Your reviews are what keep me going so please be kind and tell me what you think.

Shmily,

Meg


End file.
